Noir: Abgründe
by F4S4N
Summary: Bei einem Auftrag in der Pariser Haute Volée sollen die Initiatoren abartiger Menschenkämpfe liquidiert werden. Alles läuft nach Plan. Dann wird Mireille schwer verletzt... M für Gewalt und Mireille x Kirika
1. Kapitel 1: High Society

**Noir – Abgründe**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Noir, die Markennamen und Lizenzen verschiedener Waffen und Objekte sowie die Namen der Hauptpersonen Mireille Bouquet und Kirika Yumura sind nicht mein Eigentum. Sie sind eingetragenes (geistiges) Eigentum verschiedener Firmen...  
**Notiz des Autors**: Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Liebesszenen zwischen Frauen sowie leichte Gewaltschilderungen. Wer sich mit solchen Themen nicht anfreunden kann, der sollte das Lesen hier beenden...  
Allen anderen: Viel Spaß!

* * *

_Auch diese Geschichte widme ich (wie schon meine anderen Noir-Fanfictions „Eifersucht" und „Last Bullet" meiner guten Freundin Fabiola, die mir inzwischen wohl noch sehr viel mehr bedeutet als damals ;)._

_Der Autor_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: High Society**

Kirika betrat den Raum und verschaffte sich schnell einen Überblick: Er war nur sparsam, aber edel ausgestattet. Ein Schreibtisch stand in der Mitte des Raums, die Wände des Raumes waren mit Bücherregalen vollständig bedeckt. Ein Leuchter hing an der Decke und warf ein diffuses Licht in den Raum. Kirika sah einen Sessel, der hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. In ihm lag, ausgestreckt und schlafend, ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er war beleibt und hatte braunes, üppiges Haar. Zudem trug er einen Schnauzer. Kirika sah auch den weißen Anzug der Zielperson. Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über das Zimmer und die Bücher hinweg schweifen. Ein Schnarchlaut der Person ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Es war auffällig, dass der Gastgeber der Party sich so früh zurückgezogen hatte und sicherlich würde bald jemand nach ihm schauen. Kirika hob die Beretta M34f, die mit einem Schalldämpfer ausgerüstet war, zielte sorgfältig und gab zwei Schüsse ab. Die Schüsse konnten kaum gehört werden. Nur die beiden kleinen Löcher, eins im Anzug des Opfers, auf Brusthöhe etwa, und eins mitten auf der Stirn zeugten von dem Mord. Kirika senkte den Arm wieder. Sie schämte sich, wie immer, wenn sie einen Menschen getötet hatte. Sie schämte sich, dass sie so etwas Schreckliches tun konnte und vor allen anderen Dingen schämte sie sich dafür, nicht darüber trauern zu können, dass sie solch ein seelenloses Monster war. Sie sah, wie dem Mann ein bißchen Blut aus dem Einschussloch floss und langsam das Weiß des Kragens Rot färbte. Sie wandte sich ab und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Die Waffe ließ sie in einem Kniestrumpf verschwinden. Ihre Tarnung als Dienstmädchen des Hauses würde sicher bald auffliegen und sie musste sich beeilen, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Eilig, jedoch immer noch ihrer Tarnung angemessen, eilte sie durch die Gänge des großen Herrenhauses, vorbei an Wandteppichen und Bildern. Dann kam sie zu der Treppe, die hinunter zum Dienstboteneingang und den Räumlichkeiten für Bedienstete führte. Sie schlüpfte die Treppe hinab und verließ das Gebäude ungesehen durch den Dienstboteneingang.

Mireille mischte sich unter die anwesenden Gäste. Alle stammten aus dem Teil der Pariser Haute Volée, in dem manche Vertreter des alteingesessenen Geburts- und Geldadels eine delikate Liaison mit der Demi-monde verband, und die alle mehr oder weniger Dreck am Stecken hatten. Sie selbst hatte die Identität einer gewissen Sophie Réno angenommen, der Tochter eines Emporkömmlings, die zum ersten Mal auf eine Upperclass-Party ging. Die echte Sophie befand sich in einem Bootshaus am Seineufer, betäubt und gefesselt. Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, ihren Leibwächter abzulenken und beide zu überwältigen. Trotzdem machte ihr der Auftrag Sorgen: Die weitere Ausführung würde sich wohl schwieriger erweisen, denn immerhin mussten Kirika und sie während diesem Empfang zwei Menschen liquidieren, so forderte es ihr Auftraggeber. Die eine Zielperson war der Gastgeber dieser Feier, Jean Marceau, ein Mann mit Mafiakontakten, der seine Finger in vielen dunklen Bereichen des Pariser Nachtlebens hatte. Die andere Zielperson war seine Frau Clara Marceau, die nicht weniger mächtig als ihr Gatte war. Offiziell war sie zwar nur eine Boutiquebesitzerin, veranstaltete jedoch Spiele zweifelhafter Art: Als Gönnerin eines Waisenheimes versorgte sie ihren Freundeskreis mit einer Art von Gladiatorenspielen, in denen die Kinder des besagten Waisenheims gezwungen wurde, gegeneinander auf Leben und Tod zu kämpfen.

Dieser Auftrag würde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach werden, wobei ihr weniger das Attentat Sorge bereitete als die Flucht: Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren enorm hoch, Überwachungskameras und Wachleute standen an jeder Ecke. Zwar trugen die Leibwächter Rénos Anzüge und taten so, als seien sie Partygäste, jedoch konnte Mireille eindeutig die Abdrücke von Pistolen in den Taschen der Männer ausmachen. Zudem konnten sie die beiden Ziele nicht auf einmal ausschalten, ohne das Risiko einer vorzeitigen Entdeckung einzugehen. Deshalb mussten sie sich aufteilen und das machte Mireille die meisten Sorgen: Obwohl sie schon oft getrennt operiert hatten, zog es Mireille jedesmal die Eingeweide zusammen, wenn sie nur daran dachte, Kirika könne etwas zustoßen, ohne dass sie ihr würde helfen können...

Mireille verscheuchte die negativen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Auftrag. Phase 1 war ja schon problemlos ausgestanden: Kirika hatte, in ihrer Verkleidung als Dienstmädchen, Réno ein Glas Sekt mit Schlafmittel verabreicht, und war dem Mann, als dieser sich zurückziehen wollte, unauffällig gefolgt. Nun war es an Mireille, sich um die andere Zielperson zu kümmern. Sie schlängelte sich geschickt durch die Menschenmengen und Grüppchen von Bekannten, immer weiter zur Zielperson hin, die abseits in einer kleinen Fensternische an einem Tisch saß und sich mit zwei weiteren Frauen unterhielt. Mireille gesellte sich zu einer Gruppe in der Nähe der Fensternische und sprach den Mann, der der Fensternische am nächsten war, an, um eine gute Beobachtungsposition zu haben. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie weiterhin die Fensternische. Der noch junge Mann, Mireille schätzte ihn so um die Zwanzig, schien erfreut zu sein über die Aufmerksamkeit der gutaussehenden blonden Frau. Mireille sah, wie er ihr rotes Kleid bewunderte und ihr entging auch nicht der abschätzende Blick in ihren Ausschnitt. ‚Männer!', dachte sich Mireille und lächelte freundlich. „Es ist schön, einen noch so jungen, gutaussehenden Mann auf einer Feierlichkeit wie dieser hier zu finden..." Ihr wurde bewusst, wie aufreizend dieser Satz wirken musste in solch einer gesellschaftlichen Schicht und sie grinste verlegen. Mireille fiel auf, dass der Mann tatsächlich gut aussah. Er war mittelgroß und trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug. Er war Brillenträger, doch trotz seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung wirkte er keineswegs überheblich und eingebildet. Die Locken gefielen Mireille. Der Mann errötete seinerseits. „Vielen... vielen Dank! Mein Name ist Jean. Wie mein Vater. Und Ihr Name ist, wenn ich fragen darf?" Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf und Mireille lächelte verschmitzt. So ein höflicher Mann. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, was der Mann gesagt hatte... ‚Wie mein Vater.' Geistesgegenwärtig rettete Mireille sich vor einer weiteren peinlichen Situation und antwortete rasch: „Sie dürfen. Ich heiße Mireille..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt! Wie konnte sie nur! Ihr richtiger Name! Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein! Der Mann schien jedoch nichts bemerkt zu haben und lächelte weiter. „Also, Mireille, darf ich Sie zu einem Drink einladen? Immerhin gehört meinem Vater das alles hier..." Mireille nickte. „Wählen Sie für uns." Jean nickte. „Bitte warten Sie. Ich bin gleich zurück!" Er nickte Mireille noch rasch zu und verließ dann fröhlich lächelnd die Gruppe in Richtung Bar.

Mireille wandte sich von der Gruppe ab. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein... Nun galt es rasch zu handeln, bevor der Mann zurückkehrte. Das würde sonst nur Komplikationen bedeuten. Inständig hoffte sie, dass Kirika schnell arbeiten würde und nicht die Zeit vertrödelte, denn wenn Mireille ihren Teil des Plans ausgeführt hatte, blieben wahrscheinlich nur wenige Sekunden, bevor das ganze Gelände hermetisch abgeriegelt war... Sie besah sich die Frau erneut. Clara Réno war eine Frau um die Fünfzig und sah für ihr Alter noch sehr gut aus. Mireille vermutete jedoch, dass sowohl die roten Haare sowie das faltenfreie Gesicht für viel Geld gekauft worden waren. Okay, die Haare weniger. Mireille grinste. Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte auf die Sitzgruppe zu. Die drei Frauen blickten fragend auf. Mireille sah die anderen beiden Frauen an: Sie waren Clara sehr ähnlich, was den Vermögensstand des Ehemannes angehen musste, zumindest trugen sie ähnlich teuren Schmuck und Kleider allererster Güte. Mireille zog ihre Pistole und richtete sie auf ihr Ziel. Sie sah den Schreck in den Augen ihres Opfers. Dann wurde die Frau von ihrem Stuhl herunter gerissen, als die Kugeln sich in ihren Körper bohrten. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke und die Zeit schien für einen Moment stehen geblieben zu sein. Dann brach die Hölle los: Die anderen beiden Frauen sprangen auf und fingen an zu schreien und immer mehr Leute fielen mit ein, als sie die blutüberströmte Leiche auf dem Boden liegen sahen. Mireille sah sich kurz um und entdeckte den jungen Sohn der Frau. Er hielt zwei Gläser in den Händen und sah sie an. Mireille wunderte sich. Es war weder ein Gefühl des Hasses noch des Entsetzens, das ihr da entgegenschlug. Vielmehr Ungläubigkeit und ein fragender, verzweifelter Blick.

Das Schreien der Leibwächter riss Mireille aus ihrer Trance. Dann hörte sie die ersten Schüsse. Schnell erwiederte sie das Feuer. Sie sah, wie zwei der fünf Wachmänner getroffen gegen Tische oder Leute geschleudert wurden. Dann drehte sie sich um und sprang auf den Tisch und von dort gegen das Fenster, über die Leiche, die sie mit leblosen Augen anzusehen schien, hinweg. Den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Bauchgegend bemerkte sie erst im Moment des Fallens, als sie durch die Glaswand geflogen war und die Splitter des Nischenfensters an ihr vorbei fliegen sah...

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Wem es aufgefallen ist: Jean Réno und Sophie Marceau sind französische Schauspieler. Die Namen hab ich nur getauscht... G. Aber mir sind auf die Schnelle keine besseren französischen Namen eingefallen. 


	2. Kapitel 2: Folter

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1.

**Notiz des Autors**: Ich entschuldige mich zutiefst für die Unachtsamkeit, die mir bei Kapitel 1 widerfahren ist: Natürlich nimmt Mireille nicht die Identität einer Frau an, deren Mutter sie tötet. Die beiden Zielpersonen aus Kapitel 1 hießen nicht Réno sondern Marceau mit Nachnamen... Für die Geschichte ist das aber unerheblich.

Und vielen Dank an Fabiola fürs Korrekturlesen ;).

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Folter**

Kirika starrte auf die Uhr. Es waren bereits vier volle Stunden vergangen, seit sie die Gesellschaft verlassen hatte, doch Mireille war immer noch nicht zurück. Kirika ahnte, dass nicht alles glatt gelaufen war. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und ihr wurde ganz flau. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und begann, unruhig im Wohnzimmer ihres Pariser Appartments auf und ab zu gehen. Es war nicht Mireilles Art, zu spät zu kommen und der Zeiger der Wanduhr stand bereits auf Fünf nach Eins! Kirika zog ihre Waffe und überprüfte die Ladung routinemäßig. Das Magazin war voll, die Waffe einsatzbereit. Kirika schob sie in ihren Gürtel und schnappte sich ihre Weste, die über der Sofalehne lag. Sie fummelte den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Brusttasche, verließ den Raum und betrat den Flur. Hinter sich schloss sie die Haustür zweimal ab. Dann ließ sie den Schlüssel wieder in der Tasche verschwinden und ging die Treppe hinunter...

Mireille hielt sich den Bauch. Zwischen ihren Fingern sickerte Blut hervor. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie der grobschlächtige Mann in dem für seine Art viel zu feinen Anzug zu einem neuen Schlag ausholte und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Dann traf sie die Faust in die Magengrube, genau dort, wo die Kugel steckte, die sie sich beim Sprung aus dem Fenster in den Garten des Herrenhauses eingefangen hatte. Die Wucht des Hiebes trieb ihr die Luft aus der Lunge und sie sackte zusammen. Der Mann zog seine Hand zurück. Angewidert betrachtete er seine Hand, von deren Knöchel Mireilles Blut tropfte. Langsam zog er ein feines Taschentuch aus der Hemdtasche hervor und wischte sich die Hand ab. Dabei ließ er Mireille nicht aus den Augen. Als er fertig war, erhob er seine Stimme: „Also noch einmal von vorne. Für wen arbeitest du?" Mireille schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Der Mann nickte ruhig. „Gut. Wie du willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wann die Schmerzen aufhören sollen..." Unsanft griff er in Mireilles blondes Haar und riss sie daran nach oben. Sein bulliges Gesicht erschien vor Mireilles Augen. Er grinste hämisch. Dann ließ er sie fallen und begann, sie in die Magengegend zu treten. „Also: Für wen arbeitest du?" Mireille verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und ballte die Fäuste. Ungerührt trat der Mann erneut zu. Blut spritzte auf den Boden und Mireille wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Der Mann beugte sich zu ihr herab. „Na? Das tut gut, oder?" Er lachte höhnisch. Dann begann das Treten erneut. Doch Mireille spürte schon nichts mehr...

Jean Marceau lag aufgebahrt auf seinem Bett, seine Frau neben ihm. Sein Sohn, ebenfalls Jean mit Namen, saß schweigend neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Es verwunderte ihn, dass er so ruhig blieb angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Eltern gerade ermordet worden waren. Natürlich war ihm dieses Faktum egal. Worum es ihm eigentlich ging, war, dass er gerade Erbe eines gigantischen Konzernes geworden war, eines finanziellen Imperiums! Sein Puls ging schneller, als ihm die Tragweite dieses plötzlichen Dahinscheidens bewusst wurde. Er würde Macht haben und Geld! Viel Geld! Doch was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Lösung eines Problems: Die Auftragskillerin, die seine Eltern ermordet hatte... Wie war mit ihr zu verfahren? Ihr Wille war unter der Folter nicht gebrochen worden. Nun würde er das selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen... und er hatte bereits einen Plan.

Mireille wurde von den höllischen Schmerzen, die in ihren Gliedern tobten, wach. Mühsam sah sie sich um, und bemerkte, dass sie am Boden einer kleinen, grauen Zelle lag. In dieser befand sich nur eine Pritsche aus Holz und ein Eimer in der einen Ecke des Raumes. Der Gestank von Blut und Fäkalien stand in der Luft. Drei Wände aus Beton, fensterlos, beschränkten den Raum. Auf der vierten Seite war eine Gitterwand mit Tür eingelassen. An dieser lehnte ein Mann und sah sie an. Das flackernde Neonlicht an der Decke des Ganges außerhalb der Zelle warf ein nur unstetes Licht auf das Gesicht der Person, doch Mireille erkannte sie sofort wieder. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den netten jungen Mann von der Party erkannte. „Jean... Marceau...", presste sie mit Mühe hervor. Der Mann schwieg. Mireille sah beschämt zu Boden. Die Eltern des Mannes waren ihretwegen tot. Sie bemerkte um ihren Bauch herum, wo die Schusswunde sein sollte, einen Verband, der jedoch nur notdürftig angelegt worden war. Die Kleidung, ihr schwarzer Minirock und ihre rote Bluse, waren getränkt mit getrocknetem Blut und halb zerrissen. Sie zog sich mit aller Kraft zu der Pritsche und setzte sich auf. Dann sah sie den jungen Mann an. Dieser erwiederte den Blick. Seine Augen, die auf der Party noch so nett und freundlich gewesen waren, strahlten nun eine Kälte aus, die sie erschraken. Der Mann ergriff das Wort: „Nun, ich bin überrascht, dass du die Folter überlebt hast, Mireille. Ist Mireille in Ordnung? Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich eh ein Codename, aber für deinen Aufenthalt wird er reichen. Nun, sehr überrascht. Liam versteht ansonsten sein Handwerk..." Die Stimme des Mannes war kalt und schneidend, ein ironischer Unterton schwang mit. Mireille zog es alles zusammen. „Ich werde dir jetzt Fragen stellen Mireille. Und du wirst sie mir ehrlich beantworten... wenn du nicht die Hölle auf Erden erleben willst!", fuhr der Mann fort. „Da die Morde zeitgleich ausgeführt wurden, hattest du einen Partner. Wo finden wir ihn?" Mireille antwortete nicht. Dieser Mann hatte sie foltern lassen und Mireille wusste, dass sie sich durch Kooperation nicht retten würde können. „Wa-warum... trage ich... den Verband, wenn ihr... mich... eh töten wollt?" Mireille hatte Mühe, zu sprechen. Ein stechender Schmerz begleitete jedes Wort. Jean lachte auf. Es war ein emotionsloses Lachen. „Nun, meine Liebe! Ich kann doch eine Frau nicht leiden lassen! Und mal im Ernst: Glaubst du etwa, ich wäre so dumm, dich sterben zu lassen, ohne vorher die Identität der Hintermänner dieser Tat aus dir heraus zu quetschen?" Mireille lachte bitter. Sie hatte am eigenen Körper erfahren, wie sehr er sie ‚nicht hatte leiden lassen'! Sie sah Jean trotzig an. Dieser stieß sich von der Tür, an der er gelehnt hatte, ab und zog mit einer eleganten Bewegung einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Dann winkte er jemanden zu sich. Mireille sah, wie ihr Peiniger, der Mann mit Anzug, an den jungen Marceau heran trat und wie die beiden ein paar Worte wechselten. Dann schloss Jean die Tür auf und betrat die Zelle. Den Schlüssel reichte er dem Mann im Anzug, der hinter ihm abschloss. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. Jean kam auf sie zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte keinerlei Emotionen wieder. Langsam näherte er sich Mireille. Dann stand er vor ihr. Sie sah zu Boden. „Ach Mireille..." Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal traurig und nachdenklich. „Es tut mir Leid, das tun zu müssen, ehrlich... Es ist mir auch relativ egal, dass du meine Eltern getötet hast. Aber ich brauche die Namen deiner Auftraggeber. Ansonsten bin ich meines Lebens nicht mehr sicher..." Mireille fühlte, wie ihr Kinn angehoben wurde. „Verstehst du das?" Mireille wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Auf die eine Art verstand sie ihn, auf die andere wusste sie, dass er falsch spielte. Dann drückten sich zwei warme Lippen auf die ihren. Zuerst war Mireille so geschockt, dass sie nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen und versuchte, den Mann abzuschütteln. Mit aller Kraft schlug sie auf ihn ein, versuchte, sein Gesicht von ihrem fernzuhalten. Doch sie war geschwächt und besaß nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu widersetzen. Sie spürte, wie er sie schlug und sich ihres Körpers bemächtigte...

Kirika hatte sich erneut auf das Grundstück der Marceaus geschlichen. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie Mireille hier finden würde. Nur knapp war sie den Polizeihunden entkommen, die mit mehreren Polizisten das Gelände nach Spuren absuchten. Sie hatte ein paar von ihnen belauscht. Anscheinend war Mireille nicht in Polizeigewahrsam und die Polizei hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wer hinter diesem Mord steckte. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Mireille sich in größter Gefahr befand. Anscheinend war Mireille von den Mitgliedern der Demi-monde geschnappt worden. Kirika biss sich auf die Lippen und ballte die linke Faust. Die rechte war fest um ihre Pistole geschlossen, als sie das Vorhängeschloss zur Kelleranlage des Hauses aufschoss. Der Schalldämpfer verschluckte den Lärm des Schusses, der Aufprall der Kugel war jedoch sehr laut. Kirika sah sich schnell um. War er gehört worden? Alles blieb ruhig und ihr Puls beruhigte sich wieder.

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Read & review! 


	3. Kapitel 3: Untergrund

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Untergrund**

Seit Kirika die riesige Kelleranlage unter dem Herrenhaus betreten hatte, war knapp eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Ihrer Schätzung zufolge musste die Fläche der Anlage etwas über das überirdische Grundstück hinaus gehen und in Paris' Untergrund verwoben sein. Die labyrinthartig verzweigten Gänge, in denen sie sich befand, waren aus Beton und wurden von Neonleuchten, die alle paar Meter in die Decke eingelassen waren, schwach erhellt. Ab und zu waren Türen in die Betonwände eingelassen. Die meisten Räume waren jedoch verschlossen und die anderen wurden als Lagerstätten genutzt. Kirika wunderte sich auch, dass sie keine Menschenseele hier unten angetroffen hatte, seit sie die Anlage betreten hatte. Auch Sicherheitssysteme wie Infrarotsensoren oder CCTV-Kameras hatte sie nicht entdecken können. Trotz allen Sicherheitslücken, die das System bot, hatte Kirika ihre Waffe entsichert und hielt sie feuerbereit in der rechten Hand. Ihre Sinne liefen zudem auf Hochtouren. In engen Gängen wie diesen konnte sie sich kein offenes Feuergefecht erlauben, denn ohne Deckung war sie hier wie in einer Mausefalle gefangen. Doch kein Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr außer dem Plätschern von Wasser an manchen Wänden der Anlage. Sie schätzte, dass dort Rohrleitungen oder das Pariser Abwassersystem mit seinen vielen Kanälen entlang lief. Doch sie bemerkte keine Tür, die das Betreten der Kanalisation ermöglicht hätten. Demnach fiel dieser Fluchtweg weg. Aber sie hatte eh nicht damit gerechnet, Mireille – so fern sie überhaupt noch lebte – einfach schnappen und dann wieder unbehelligt verschwinden zu können. Kirika bog erneut in einen Gang ab. Sie konnte schon lange nicht mehr sagen, warum sie ausgerechnet die Gänge ausgesucht hatte, die sie gegangen war. Sie folgte ihrem Instinkt. Und sie vertraute darauf, dass ihr Instinkt sie auch wieder zum Tageslicht führen würde. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Etwas war an ihre Nase gedrungen! Zuerst konnte sie nicht sagen, was es genau war, doch schnell konnte sie den feinen Geruch von Zigarettenrauch zwischen all dem feuchten Moder der Kelleranlage ausmachen. Sie beschloss, diesem ersten Anzeichen von menschlichem Leben hier unten nachzugehen. Die Waffe im Anschlag, schob sie sich durch den Gang voran. Schließlich blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen. Der Geruch von Tabak war deutlich wahrzunehmen. Sie lachte innerlich. Wie blöd konnte ein Wachposten hier unten sein? Auf diese Art hatte er ihr seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten und ihr eine noch längere Suche erspart. Sie untersuchte die Tür. Das Schloss war ein Sicherheitsschloss und demnach war es unmöglich, etwas durch den engen Schlitz zu erspähen. Aber der breite Spalt zwischen Tür und Boden würde ihr eventuell eine andere Chance bieten: Sie zog ihr auf Hochglanz poliertes Kampfmesser, dass sie sich angeschafft hatte, als sie gesehen hatte, was Chloe damit hatte anrichten können. Und in der Tat war es eine exzellente Waffe. Sie hob die Klinge hoch und ließ sie im Schein der Neonlampe über ihr aufblitzen. Ja, vielleicht würde es reichen. Langsam ging sie in die Hocke und schob die Klinge unter dem Türspalt hindurch. Die Klinge als Spiegel benutzend, versuchte sie zu erkennen, was hinter der Tür vor sich ging. Als sie genug gesehen hatte, zog Kirika das Messer wieder zurück und steckte es in die Scheide, die mit einem Strumpfband an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigt war.

Liam besah sich die Frau. Sie lag auf der Pritsche und hatte sich, seitdem Marceau von ihr abgelassen hatte, nicht mehr gerührt. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, noch mehr, als sie es nach der Folter gewesen war. Die rote Bluse der Frau hing ihr in Fetzen vom Körper und der schwarze Minirock war an der einen Seite bis zum Hüftgelenk aufgeschlitzt. Die blonden, schweißnassen Haare klebten ihr in Strähnen im Gesicht. Die Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und ein Veilchen prangte in dem ansonsten schönen Gesicht. Der Mann strich sich den Anzug glatt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben der Tür stand. Die Zigarette, die in einem Aschenbecher auf dem Fußboden glimmte, war schon halb abgebrannt und er drückte sie vollends aus. Dann griff er mit einer behäbigen Bewegung in seine Jackettasche und zog eine neue Zigarette aus der angebrochenen Packung. Ruhig steckte er sie sich an und nahm einen langen, vollen Zug. Das Nikotin beruhigte seine Nerven schnell. Liam lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er sann über das Vergangene der letzten Stunden nach. Es war schon viel passiert. Und diese arme Frau hatte sicher Recht getan, als sie die beiden alten Marceaus erschossen hatte. Das waren wahrhaft schlechte Menschen gewesen. Ein bißchen tat sie ihm Leid. Doch Job war Job und er sollte sich nicht beklagen. Und es war auch irgendwo ein verlockender Anblick gewesen, wie der junge Mann die blonde Frau genommen hatte... Sein Mund formte ein schwaches Lächeln, als der Mann sich an die Szene erinnerte. Es war das Letzte, was er in seinem Leben tat...

Kirika hatte genug gesehen: Der Mann war in Gedanken versunken und schien sich auszuruhen. Das war ihre Chance! Sie steckte die Pistole in den Holster und zog das Kampfmesser. Noch einmal beruhigte sie sich und ließ ihren Plan ein letztes Mal vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablaufen. Dann riss sie die Tür auf und sprang hinein. Blitzschnell glitt ihre freie Hand über den Mund des Mannes, der so schnell überrumpelt worden war, dass ihm nicht mal die Zeit blieb, reflexartig aufzuschreien. Mit der anderen Hand rammte sie ihre Klinge bis zum Anschlag seitlich in den Hals des Opfers. Der Mann zuckte kurz auf und fing an zu zappeln, als ihm sein Blut in die Lunge lief und er keine Luft mehr bekam. Kirika drückte ihn fester in den Stuhl und zog die Klinge aus dem Hals. Blut schoss hervor und spritzte ihr aufs Gesicht. Ungerührt stach sie erneut zu. Dann riss sie den schon halb erstickten Mann vom Stuhl auf und rammte seinen Kopf gegen den Türpfosten. Ein Krachen verriet ihr, dass sein Schädel unter der Wucht des Aufpralls gebrochen war. Sie ließ von ihm ab und sein Leichnam fiel zu Boden. Blut schoss aus den Stichwunden am Hals und floss auf dem Fließenboden entlang. Der Körper zuckte noch ein paar Mal, dann blieb er ruhig. Kirika atmete zum ersten Mal wieder aus. Langsam beugte sie sich zu dem Mann hinunter und wischte ihre Klinge an seinem Hemdkragen ab. Dann steckte sie das Messer beiseite. Sie ignorierte das Blut, dass von ihrem Kinn troff und drehte sich zur Zelle um. Mireille lag immer noch auf der Holzpritsche und rührte sich nicht...


	4. Kapitel 4: Tantalos

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Tantalos**

Jean lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er erinnerte sich an das Gesicht der Frau, als er sie vergewaltigt hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau an den Ausdruck ihrer Augen erinnern, als sie gebrochen war... Aller Hass war verschwunden gewesen und mit einem Mal waren sie leer. Es war schon interessant, zu beobachten, wie Menschen auf psychische und physische Folter ansprachen und selbst ihre besten Freunde, Liebhaber oder gar Eltern verrieten. Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Ja, diese Frau war gebrochen, nicht mehr in der Lage, ihm gefährlich zu werden. Und auch ihre Partnerin, diese Kirika, würde ihm nicht weiter gefährlich werden. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Ein Mord noch, und seine Position war vorerst gefestigt.

Kirika trat an die Gittertür heran. „Mireiyu?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Sie konnte sehen, dass Mireille geschändet worden war. Ihre Sinne sagten es ihr; Die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Mireille reagierte nicht. Kirika fasste sich und erhob die Stimme. Etwas lauter diesmal, fragte sie erneut. „Mireiyu?" Es dauerte einen Moment, als ob die Frau erst verarbeiten musste, was sie gehört hatte. Dann wendete sie den Kopf, beinahe in Zeitlupe und starrte Kirika mit leeren Augen an. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Ton brach aus ihrem Mund hervor. Kirika fuhr entsetzt zurück, als sie den leeren, verzweifelten Blick in den Augen ihrer Partnerin sah. Noch nie, wirklich nie, hatte sie ihre Partnerin in einem solchen Zustand gesehen. Stets hatte sie Mireille für ihre Stärke bewundert und es tat ihr innerlich weh, die einst so starke, selbstbewusste Frau nun so gebrochen zu sehen. Mit zuerst stockender Stimme, dann jedoch mit festerem Ton, fing Kirika an, auf Mireille einzureden. „Ich bin es, Mireiyu! Kirika! Nur einen Moment noch, hörst du? Dann bist du hier raus! Nur einen Moment noch!" Kirika war zurück bei der nun völlig von Blut überströmten Leiche und drehte sie unsanft auf den Rücken. Hektisch durchsuchte sie die Kleidung des Toten nach dem Schlüssel. In einer Hosentasche fand sie ihn schließlich. Schnell drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Zellentür.

Jean lag immer noch auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Inzwischen musste Kiku doch bei der Wohnung der Beiden angekommen sein und seinen Befehl ausgeführt haben. Bald würde er ihren Anruf bekommen, der ihm uneingeschränkte Macht in Paris und Frankreich garantierte. Und sein Puls ging schneller bei dem Gedanken an die vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, wenn er dieser kleinen blonden Schlampe, die doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit (oder die Dummheit) besessen hatte, auf dem Empfang ihren richtigen Namen zu nennen, den Kopf ihrer Kameradin auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren ließ. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ja, die Tantalos-Legende gab immer wieder einen schönen Stoff ab. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er an die griechische Sagengestalt des Tantalos denken musste, der sogar die Götter zu betrügen versucht hatte. Ein Mann, der den Göttern seinen eigenen Sohn zum Mahl auftrug! Was für ein amüsanter Gedanke! Und als Henkersmahlzeit den Kopf der Partnerin, deren Namen sie in ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrem Schmerz immer wieder gerufen hatte, serviert zu bekommen... Dieses Bild wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt – seiner Welt! – ließ Jean sich fallen und rollte sich in die Decke ein.

Die junge Asiatin öffnete mit Hilfe eines Dietrichs und geschickten Fingern das Schloss an der Wohnungstür. Dann zog sie langsam die Tür auf und betrat auf leisen Sohlen die Wohnung. Mit der Waffe, einer „Heckler&Koch MP7"-Maschinenpistole, in der Hand, durchsuchte sie schnell die Wohnung. Ihr Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt: Der Vogel war ausgeflogen. Das würde ihrem Auftraggeber gar nicht gefallen...


	5. Kapitel 5: Flucht 1

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Flucht (1)**

Jean wurde von dem Klingeln seines Handys unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er fuhr hoch und nahm das Gespräch an. Mit vor Vorfreude zitternder Stimme sprach er in den Hörer: „Kiku? Bist du das? Wie ist es gelaufen? Hast du den Auftrag zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt?" Die Antwort war nur kurz und als Jean auflegte, war sein Gesicht nicht mehr glatt und freundlich, sondern hart und ein klein wenig zornig. Er stand auf. War er denn nur von inkompetenten Idioten umgeben? Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn und fuhr durch die Kleiderbügel. Wenn er das andere Mädchen nicht in die Finger bekam und ausschaltete, würde sein Plan gefährdet sein. Das konnte er um keinen Preis der Welt zulassen! Kikus Versagen war unverzeihlich, doch Jean wusste, dass sie eigentlich nichts dafür konnte. Trotzdem! Alles Idioten! Der nächste, der ihm eine schlechte Nachricht bringen würde, dem könnte Gottes Gnade auch nichts mehr nützen. Mit einem schnellen Griff zog er einen japanischen Kimono aus dem Schrank. Der schwarze Stoff mit dem weißen Kragen und den weißen Ärmeln war edel und Jean betrachtete ihn wohlwollend. Kiku hatte Geschmack, dass musste man ihr lassen... Auch, was das Töten anging.

Kirika war sich nie bewusst gewesen, wie schwer die Korsin in Wirklichkeit war. Seit sie die Zelle verlassen hatten, war knapp eine halbe Stunde vergangen und Kirika war schon etwas außer Puste. Und ein gutes Stück würde sie Mireille noch tragen müssen. Sie blieb kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Die Erinnerung an die Zelle kehrten zurück...

Als sie Mireille berührt hatte, war diese erschrocken zurückgewichen und hatte zu wimmern angefangen. Kirika hatte schon gehört, dass Frauen, die vergewaltigt worden waren, mit Panikattacken zu kämpfen hatten, war jedoch nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass Mireille vor jeglichem Körperkontakt panisch floh. Es hatte sie einiges an gutem Zureden und auch Kraftaufwand gekostet, Mireille dazu zu bewegen, die hinterste Ecke der Holzpritsche zu verlassen und ihre helfende Hand zu ergreifen. Die verängstigten Augen, der Angstschweiß, als Kirika die Hand der blonden Frau ergriffen hatte... Kirika hatte Angst um ihre Partnerin. Und tief in ihrem Herzen entflammte Hass. Ein unsäglicher Hass auf denjenigen, der ihr das angetan hatte. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser jemand noch lebte. Denn ihm würde sie seine letzten Momente zur Hölle auf Erden machen, dass schwor sie sich.

Inzwischen hatten sie ein weiteres Stück der Strecke hinter sich gebracht und ab und zu wandte Kirika den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Partnerin, die fast apathisch neben ihr her stolperte. Seit Kirika ihre Partnerin gefunden hatte, hatte diese kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Und Kirika vermisste die wohltuende Stimme der Frau, die sie nun so lange begleitet hatte. Es war so ungewohnt, dass sie nicht sprach...

Jean wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als es klopfte. Er schluckte seine Wut herunter und versuchte, seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er konnte ja schlecht an jedem x-beliebigen Menschen seine Wut entladen. Dann, als er sich bereit fühlte, einem Menschen entgegentreten zu können, öffnete er die Tür. „Was wollen sie?", sprach er den vor ihm stehenden Wachmann an. „Wieso stören sie mich zu so später Stunde?", fuhr Jean den Mann an. Er betrachtete, wie der eh schon sorgenvolle Blick des Mannes sich in eine angstvolle Grimasse verwandelte. Jean genoss es und kostete dieses Machtgefühl aus. Ja, es war beeindruckend, wie man verängstigte Menschen manipulieren konnte. Der braunhaarige Mann, etwa um die 30 und in guter körperlicher Verfassung, fing an zu stottern. „Sir, wir.. wir wissen nicht... nicht wie das passieren konnte... Es ist uns unbegreiflich, wirklich! Wir haben ... gut bewacht..." Jean ahnte bereits, was der Mann im Begriff war, zu sagen. Eine Ader auf seiner Schläfe begann zu pulsieren. Der arme Mann übersah das unheilvolle Vorzeichen...

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Kirika Mireille in eine Türnische gestoßen, als der Wachmann vor ihr um die Ecke bog. Der Bewaffnete reagierte schnell: Er riss seine MP5 hoch und eröffnete das Feuer. Kirika ließ sich zu Boden fallen und feuerte noch im Fallen ein paar ungezielte Schüsse auf die Person ab. Sie sah, wie die Wucht der Aufpralle der Kugeln den feindliche Posten zurücktaumeln ließen und ihn beinahe umrissen. Doch er fing sich wieder und nahm das Feuer wieder auf. Unter seiner zerrissenen Uniform sah Kirika das Metall der Kevlar-Weste blinken. Sie fluchte und rollte sich zu Mireille in die Türnische. Diese war an der Wand abgesunken und ihr Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter. Die Augen starrten in die Leere. Kirika fluchte erneut. Warum musste Mireille ausgerechnet jetzt so apathisch sein? Schnell warf sie einen Blick aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Der Posten war verschwunden. Doch um die Ecke des Ganges hörte sie ein Funkgerät und die Stimme eines Mannes. ‚Verdammt! Verstärkungen, auch das noch...', schoss es Kirika durch den Kopf...

* * *

Bitte ne Review schreiben, ja? ;) 


	6. Kapitel 6: Flucht 2

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

VIELEN DANK AN KirikaChan FÜRS KORREKTUR-LESEN! ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Flucht (2)**

Jean rieb sich den Knöchel. Dann betrachtete er seine „Arbeit". Der Mann, der ihm die schlechte Nachricht von der Flucht der blonden Schlampe gebracht hatte, lag wimmernd am Boden und versuchte, den Blutfluss zu stoppen, der in stetigen Schüben aus seiner gebrochenen Nase schoss. Jean verpasste ihm noch einen Tritt. „Inkompetentes Pack! Scher dich bloß weg und sei froh, dass ich dich nicht noch schlimmer behandelt hab!" Dann wandte er sich von diesem schwächlichen Abschaum ab und verließ den Privattrakt seines Hauses. Im Eilschritt begab er sich zur Sicherheitszentrale im Erdgeschoss. Er musste wissen, was vor sich ging. Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Tür. Die Köpfe seines fünfköpfigen Überwachungsteams wandten sich bei seinem Eintreten nur kurz um und wendeten sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit und den vielen Bildschirmen zu, die fast den ganzen Raum einnahmen. Jean stellte sich hinter die Männer und beobachtete angespannt den Fortschritt der Suche. Auf mehreren Bildschirmen konnte man Security-Teams in Kevlar-Rüstungen, bewaffnet mit einem ganzen Arsenal an Waffen – von der Pistole bis zum Sturmgewehr waren alle Waffengattungen vertreten – und einem Sturmschild, sehen. Sie suchten das ganze Grundstück ab, postierten Wachposten an den Ein- und Ausgängen des Hauses. Auf einem Bildschirm konnte man gerade sehen, wie ein Squad die Kelleranlage betrat. Dann brach der Kontakt ab. Jean fluchte. „Verdammt! Los, los, los! Schalten sie auf eine Kamera im Inneren um! Los, worauf warten Sie?" Der Chef der Security-Abteilung wandte sich um. Jean versuchte, sich den Namen des blonden Mannes in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Sir, es tut uns Leid, aber Ihre werten Eltern haben trotz unseres Rates nicht in ein Kamerasystem im Keller investiert." Jean drehte sich um. Am liebsten hätte er dem Mann in das feingeschnittene Gesicht geschlagen und ihm die Augen herausgerissen, nachdem er ihm mit den Gläsern seiner eigenen Brille die Halsschlagader aufgerissen hätte. Wutschnaubend verließ Jean den Raum.

Toma, der blonde Sicherheitschef, rückte seine Brille zurecht und atmete auf. Mit dem jungen Herrn Streit zu bekommen, war beinahe noch schlimmer als es mit seinen Eltern gewesen war. Diese waren nur starrköpfig gewesen. Marceau junior war dazu noch ein Psychopath. Er wandte sich wieder den Bildschirmen zu und hörte den Funkkontakt zwischen den einzelnen Squadmitgliedern ab. Auf einem Übersichtsbildschirm konnte er den Status der einzelnen Teams abrufen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Teamanzeige des Squads, dass vor gerade mal einer Minute den Keller betreten hatte: „OOA!" prangte auf dem Bildschirm, ein Militärkürzel für ‚out of action'. Alle Teammitglieder waren tot. Toma traute seinen Augen nicht...

Kirika zog Mireille hoch und legte ihren linken Arm über ihren Nacken, so dass sich die Korsin an ihrer Schulter festhalten konnte. Trotz der Dunkelheit – Kirika hatte, um die Wachen aus dem Konzept zu bringen, die Neonlampen an der Decke zerschossen – führte Kirika Mireille sicher zwischen den Leichen hindurch, die aufgeschlitzt auf dem Boden lagen. Bei jedem zweiten Schritt hörte man das leise Platschen, wenn eine der beiden Frauen in eine der vielen Blutlachen trat. Kirika war froh, dass sie heil aus dieser heiklen Situation heraus gekommen war. Dass das Squad keine Chance hatte, war ihr natürlich klar: Ohne die ausreichende Sicht der Lampen und ohne Nachtsichtgeräte konnten so viele Posten nicht einfach in die Dunkelheit schießen ohne das Leben ihrer Kameraden zu riskieren. Kirika hatte es da leichter gehabt: Sie hatte einfach in die Menge geschossen und dann die Überlebenden mit dem Messer aufgeschlitzt.

Kiku trat auf der Stelle, als Jean in seinem Zimmer vor ihr wütend auf und ab ging. Die schlanke, schwarzhaarige Asiatin war sich dessen bewusst, dass der Fehlschlag Folgen haben würde und hoffte inständig, dass diese nicht sie betreffen würden. Plötzlich blieb Jean stehen, direkt vor ihr und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick war stechend, doch sie hielt ihm Stand. Dann ergriff Jean das Wort: „Mir ist bewusst, Kiku, dass die Flucht des Mädchens nicht deine Schuld ist. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass du nichts für die Flucht der anderen Frau kannst. Die Schuldigen werden bestraft. Für dich habe ich andere Pläne..."

Jean weihte sie ein und Kiku war ein klein bißchen erleichtert, als sie zustimmend nickte. Dann entließ er sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung und die Halbjapanerin war froh, den Raum unbeschadet verlassen zu haben. Sie überdachte die Worte Jeans, sein so großzügiges Angebot. Als Auftragskillerin war sie es gewohnt gewesen, stets alleine zu arbeiten und den Auftraggeber ständig zu wechseln. Doch als sie Jean auf einer Party kennengelernt hatte, war alles anders geworden. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Er war damals ein so süßer Junge gewesen, etwas jünger als sie. Und nun war aus ihm eine starke Führungspersönlichkeit geworden, ein Mann! Damals hatte sie vor allem die Bezahlung gelockt, die er ihr versprochen hatte. Doch nun folgte sie ihm aus Überzeugung. Nein, verliebt war sie nicht. Über solche Gefühle war sie längst erhaben. Doch sie verspürte zum Einen großes Pflichtgefühl ihm gegenüber (wohl die einzige ihrer Tugenden, die sie durch ihr japanisches Blut bekommen hatte) und zum Anderen auch so etwas wie Sympathie. Jean hatte sie damals sofort verstanden und sie aufgenommen. Er war so etwas wie ihre Familie. Und sie hatte sich geschworen, ihm zu helfen, alle seine Probleme zu lösen. Und nun sollte sie zwei Menschen töten...

Kirika betrat die Gartenanlage und zog Mireille in den Schatten des Hauses. Langsam und möglichst leise schloss sie die Kellertür hinter sich. Schnell überprüfte sie die Umgebung. Keine Wachposten waren zu sehen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass man die Toten im Keller bald finden würde, sollte kein Funkkontakt herzustellen sein. Daher mussten Mireille und sie unbedingt das Grundstück verlassen. Oder zumindest ihre derzeitige Position. Sie sah ihre Partnerin mit festem Blick an. Wenn Mireille nicht allein laufen konnte, würden sie auf dem offenen Gelände des Grundstücks ein gutes Ziel abgeben. Also war an eine Flucht über die Mauer nicht zu denken. Fieberhaft überlegte Kirika, wie sie Mireille in Sicherheit bringen konnte, ohne ihrer beiden Leben unnötig zu gefährden. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich, den Plan des Grundstücks in den Kopf zu rufen, um einen möglichen Fluchtweg ausfindig zu machen. Sie verfluchte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit, als Mireille ihr den Plan gezeigt hatte, bevor sie ihre Mission durchgeführt hatten. Mireilles Gesichtszüge waren aber auch zu schön gewesen...

Sie wischte die Gedanken beiseite. Kirika war sich sicher, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Sie ergriff Mireilles Hand und zog sie im Schatten der Hauswand entlang zu einem Hintereingang und probierte die Türklinke. Die Tür war offen. ‚Was für ein Glück!', schoss es Kirika durch den Kopf. Sie betraten das Gebäude durch den Hintereingang und befanden sich nun in einer Art Geräteschuppen. Lauter Gartengeräte und Säcke mit Pflanzensamen standen umher und versperrten den Weg. Kirika klettere behende über die Hindernisse hinweg und zog Mireille nach. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken hatten sie den kleinen Raum durchquert und standen vor zwei Türen. Kirika öffnete die linke. Eine Treppe führte steil nach unten und der Geruch von Benzin und Autoabgasen schlug ihnen entgegen. ‚Bingo!' Kirika freute sich, dass sie sich den Weg zur Garage der Marceaus gemerkt hatte. Zumindest den Einen.

Kikus Handy klingelte. Sie zog das Telefon aus der Hosentasche und blickte auf das Display. Als sie erkannte, wer sie anrief, klappte sie das Handy auf und nahm das Gespräch an. „Jean! Was ist denn nun wieder?" Es entstand eine kleine Pause. Dann sprach die Frau weiter. „Ja, wenn du das so verlangst. Aber du weißt ja, ich arbeite lieber allein..." Wieder entstand eine Pause. Als Kiku wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte, klang sie beinahe bitter. „Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Dafür brauche ich keine Kettenhunde! Und so gefährlich können diese beiden Gören auch nicht sein!" Wütend klappte sie das Handy zu. Warum musste ausgerechnet bei diesem wichtigen Einsatz, bei dem sie Jean endlich einmal ihr wahres Potential hätte beweisen können, ein Begleiter mitfahren? Gott sei Dank würde er einen einzelnen Jeep fahren und sie musste nicht das Gefasel irgendeines notgeilen Idiots ertragen. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte in Richtung Garage. Laut Jean wartete er bereits in der Garage. Was für ein Schleimscheißer!

Kirika schlich sich an den Autos entlang und in den Rücken des Mannes, der, eine Zigarette rauchend, an einem der Wagen lehnte. Er schien auf jemanden zu warten und Kirika verharrte einige Momente. Doch niemand kam. Noch einmal sah sie sich kurz in der Garage um: Es standen mehrere schwarze Jeeps mit getönten Scheiben in der Garage, höchstwahrscheinlich kugelsicher. Die Deckenbeleuchtung warf die Garage in ein graues Licht. Alles war düster und hinter den Wagen an der Wand war genug Schatten, um sich in Deckung anschleichen zu können. Flink überquerte sie einen freistehenden Parkplatz und landete mit einer Rolle vorwärts hinter dem Wagen, an dem der Mann lehnte. Dann lehnte sich Kirika an das Auto und klopfte etwas mit der Waffe an das Metall der Karosserie. Erschrocken wirbelte der Mann herum. „Kiku?", fragte er mit einer belegten Stimme. „Kiku? Sind sie das?" Kirika klopfte noch einmal und beeilte sich dann, unter den Wagen zu kriechen. Sie konnte sehen, wie die Zigarre zu Boden fiel und der Mann sie austrat. Das metallene Klicken verriet ihr, dass er soeben eine Pistole entsichert hatte. Langsam setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung, um die Geräusche vom Heck des Autos zu untersuchen. Sie konnte seine Schuhe an ihr vorbei gehen sehen. Als er vorbeigelaufen war, kroch Kirika hinter ihm unter dem Wagen hervor. Sie sah, wie der Mann sich vorlehnte, um hinter das Heck des Wagens zu blicken. Als er nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen konnte und im Begriff war, sich wieder zu drehen, presste Kirika ihm die Waffe an den Rücken und drückte zweimal ab. Der Stoff des Anzuges schluckte den Großteil des Schusslärmes. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, sah sie, wie der Mann vornüber kippte.

Kiku betrat die Garage. Ihr ‚Partner' war nirgends zu sehen. Doch halt, der eine Jeep hatte sein Licht an und als Kiku sich ihm näherte, blinkte der Fahrer kurz mit der Lichthhupe. Anscheinend war der Mann schon im Fahrzeug und wartete ungeduldig auf die Abfahrt. Was für ein Arschloch! Der Mann war ihr jetzt schon unsympathisch. Sie winkte zu dem Fahrzeug hinüber und lächelte ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Hoffentlich starb der notgeile Sack an einem Herzinfarkt... Sie grinste und öffnete ihren Wagen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang sie sich hinter das Steuer des PS-Ungeheuers.

Die Blutspur am Boden neben dem Wagen ihres Partners, die zur Heckklappe führte, entging ihr...


	7. Kapitel 7: Alptraum

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Alptraum**

Paris lag längst hinter ihnen, doch Kirika war immer noch angespannt. Mit einem raschen Seitenblick zum Beifahrersitz vergewisserte sie sich, dass es Mireille der Situation entsprechend gut ging. Ihre Partnerin saß in ihrem Sitz und war eingenickt. Kein Wunder, dachte Kirika. Sie hatte Verständnis für ihre Freundin. Immerhin hatte sie Schlimmes erlebt.

Kirika konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Fahren. Sie war keine geübte Fahrerin, denn normalerweise fuhr Mireille und sie hatte Mühe, den PS-starken Wagen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Die Landstraße hatte sich durch hügeliges, landwirtschaftlich geprägtes Land gezogen und als sie den Wagen in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes auf einen Waldweg lenkte, dämmerte es bereits. Sie stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Schnell vergewisserte sie sich, dass der Wagen von der Straße aus nicht zu sehen war. Dann öffnete sie die Hintertür und klappte die Sitze herunter. Nachdem sie notdürftig zwei Schlafplätze errichtet hatte, ging Kirika um das Auto herum und holte Mireille vom Beifahrersitz herunter. Die ältere Frau wachte kurz auf und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Kirika beachtete das Lamentieren der blonden Freundin nicht und zog sie aus dem Auto. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand hob sie ihre Partnerin in den hinteren Teil des Wagens und beobachtete, wie Mireille – vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung wie in Trance – sich auf der einen Decke zusammenrollte. Kirika stieg ebenfalls in den hinteren Teil des Wagens und legte sich neben sie. Einen Moment betrachtete sie noch die Schlafende. Es war das erste Mal, dass Mireille einigermaßen friedlich ruhte und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannt waren.

Kirika legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Anstrengungen der letzten 24 Stunden hatten an ihr gezehrt und sie schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

Bilder von Paris. Von glücklicheren Tagen. Von dem Einsatz und von Mireille, wie sie in ihrer Zelle lag, blutüberströmt. Wie sie die Wachen getötet hatte. Und wie sie dem anderen Wagen, der von dieser furchteinflößenden Frau gelenkt worden war, hinter hergefahren war. Wie sie ihm vom Grundstück gefolgt war und in dessen Schutz unbehelligt das Grundstück verlassen hatte. Im Nachtverkehr von Paris hatte sie den anderen Wagen schließlich an einer Kreuzung abgehängt. All diese Gedanken schossen durch Kirikas Kopf, während sie schlief. Doch nur eines zählte: Mireille war vorerst in Sicherheit!

Kiku sah sich in dem Zimmer der beiden Frauen um, öffnete Schränke, durchwühlte Schubladen. Nachdem der Ärger über ihren inkompetenten Kollegen verraucht war, der nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war, ihrem Wagen zu folgen, hatte sie damit begonnen, dass Appartement nach Hinweisen auf einen möglichen Fluchtort der Killerinnen zu durchsuchen. Doch bis jetzt war ihre Suche erfolglos gewesen. Schließlich ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf den Esstisch. Einen Moment dachte sie daran, Jean anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch diesen Gedanken schob sie schnell beiseite. Das wäre Selbstmord, nachdem heute schon so viel schief gelaufen war! Nein, dieses Problem würde sie alleine lösen müssen. Aber nicht hier. Hier war nichts zu holen. Die beiden Frauen hatten gut genug ihre Sachen versteckt. Oder sie mitgenommen... Sie seufzte und stand auf. Doch als sie sich Richtung Haustür in Bewegung setzen wollte, wurde sie unsanft zurück gerissen. „Was zum!", entfuhr es ihr. Schnell drehte sie sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen...

Kirika wurde durch Tritte und Schreie geweckt. Sofort war sie hellwach, da sie eh nur einen leichten Schlaf gehabt hatte. Schnell hatte sie die Ursache ihres abrupten Aufwachens gefunden: Neben ihr warf sich Mireille im Schlaf unruhig hin und her. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, perlte vom Gesicht. In unregelmäßigen Abständen schrie sie auf. Und es waren Schreie großer Angst und Verzweiflung. Kirika verstand nicht alles, dafür ging es zu schnell und Mireille schrie zu schrill, aber ein paar Worte hatte sie aufgefangen: ‚Bitte... Nein!... Aufhören... Nein!' Mireilles Gesicht war regelrecht zu einer Fratze verzogen. Schmerz, Scham, Wut und Hass... All diese Emotionen konnte man sehen. Ohne zu wissen, was sie eigentlich tat, drückte Kirika Mireille sanft in die Decke zurück und hielt sie fest. Mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme sprach sie beruhigend auf die Korsin ein. Und langsam glitt diese in einen tiefen, festen Schlaf. Beruhigt, lehnte Kirika sich wieder zurück und starrte an die Decke des Wagens. ‚Mireille... Was hat man dir nur angetan?' Der Gedanke ließ Kirika nicht mehr los. Ihre Partnerin, nein, ihre Freundin! Derjenige, der dies zu verantworten hatte, würde leiden!

Im Stillen schwor sie Rache...

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst eine Review...  



	8. Kapitel 8: Tränen

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

Okay, ich weiß, es ist kurz. Trotzdem wird's euch hoffentlich gefallen!

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Tränen  
**

Als Kirika erwachte, stand die linke Hintertür des Wagens offen. Der Platz, an dem Mireille gelegen hatte, war leer. Schnell überprüfte Kirika, ob der Platz noch warm war. Er war es. Das hieß, dass Mireille nicht weit sein konnte. Ein klein wenig beunruhigt verließ Kirika den Wagen. „Mireiyu?", rief sie zaghaft, „Bist du hier?" Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Ihre Besorgnis steigerte sich und sie eilte um den Wagen herum, spähte in den Wald. Mireille war nicht zu sehen. Und schon war es wieder da, das ungute Drücken in der Magengegend, wenn Kirika das Gefühl hatte, Mireille könnte etwas passieren. Natürlich wusste die Japanerin, dass sie sich in ihrem Beruf keinerlei Emotionen leisten konnte, doch bei Mireille vergaß sie solche Bedenken. Sich selbst konnte sie ihr Faible für die blonde, ältere und erfahrenere Frau auch nicht erklären. Es war auch nicht sexueller Natur, sondern die Anziehungskraft war anderer Art. Kirika fühlte sich nicht im Stande, genau zu definieren, ob es einfach starke Freundschaft oder echte Zuneigung war. Aber das zählte im Moment eh nicht! Sie musste Mireille finden, dass war, was zählte. Sie zog ihre Waffe und begab sich entlang des Waldweges tiefer in den Wald...

Kiku lag – seitlich, mit dem Kopf auf den Arm gestützt – auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete den Bildschirm des Laptops. Es war schon ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass sie beim Aufstehen an der Tischplatte hängen geblieben war. Nur so hatte sie das geheime Fach in der Tischplatte entdeckt, als ihr Rock sich in dem Spalt verfangen hatte, der das Fach vom Tisch trennte. Seit Stunden war sie nun damit beschäftigt, den Rechner nach Informationen über die beiden flüchtigen Killerinnen zu durchforsten. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nur ein paar Daten wie Kontonummern und Details über Treffpunkte und Waffen konnte sie lokalisieren. Die Kontodaten leitete sie sofort per Mail an Jean weiter. Dieser würde wohl seine Kontakte in der Finanzwelt spielen lassen, um die Konten zu sperren. Aber wirklich wichtige Informationen waren nicht zu finden gewesen: Das Paar war anscheinend sehr vorsichtig und trug wichtige Daten nie mit sich herum oder lagerte sie nicht in den Heim-PC. Wahrscheinlich befanden sie sich in einem Schließfach irgendwo an einem Bahnhof auf einem USB-Stick. Kiku fluchte. Aber ihr war klar, dass es ansonsten zu einfach gewesen wäre.

Kirika war dem Weg einige Zeit gefolgt, hatte aber keinen Hinweis auf Mireilles Verbleib gefunden. Inzwischen stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und selbst im Wald war die Sommerhitze zu spüren, die seit Wochen über Europa brütete. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Doch nach einer halben Stunde des Suchens und Rufens sah sie ein, dass eine weitere unorganisierte Suche zwecklos war. Bedrückt machte sie kehrt und ging zurück zum Wagen. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit dem Fahrzeug näherte, sah sie durch die offen stehende Heckklappe eine ihr vertraute Gestalt. Kirika war schon im Begriff, den Namen ihrer Freundin zu rufen, so erleichtert war sie, doch eine Sache hielt sie davon ab: Die ansonsten so harte und beinahe emotionslos wirkende Frau saß im Heck des Wagens, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Kirika hatte Mireille noch nie schwach und verletzlich gesehen, doch sie wusste, dass die Korsin weinte. Langsam, ja beinahe behutsam, näherte sie sich dem Wagen und stieg zu Mireille in den Heckraum. Die blonde Frau schien sie nicht zu bemerken, sondern weinte einfach weiter. Sanft legte Kirika ihre Hand auf Mireilles Kopf und streichelte sacht über ihre Haare. „Mireiyu...", flüsterte sie. Es bedrückte sie, ihre Partnerin so zu sehen und Kirika wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, doch sie nahm Mireille in den Arm, schmiegte den von Tränen benetzten Körper an sich und wiegte ihre Freundin beruhigend in ihren Armen. Ja, in der Tat: Mireille war ihre Freundin. Und Kirika wusste, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie wirklich offen Gefühle für Mireille zeigte. Sie lächelte die Korsin an. Wie schwach die starke Frau doch sein konnte. Und das sie nicht davor scheute, ihre Gefühle vor Kirika zu zeigen, sondern sie sogar daran teilhaben zu lassen, ehrte die Japanerin.

Noch eine ganze Weile blieben die beiden Frauen in der Position sitzen. Erst, als die Dämmerung herein brach, löste sich Mireille aus der Umarmung...


	9. Kapitel 9: Halteverbot!

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

Nach dem letzten zugegebener Maßen kurzen Kapitel hoffe ich, diesmal eher ein langes Kapitel geschrieben zu haben ;).

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Halteverbot!**

Mireille saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah Kirika zu, wie sie den großen Wagen aus dem Wald heraus lenkte und auf die Landstraße fuhr. In der kurzen Zeit hatte Kirika schnell gelernt und war nun nicht mehr ganz so unsicher, wie sie zu Beginn der Fahrt gewesen war. Beruhigt, dass ihre Partnerin die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Mehr zu sich als tatsächlich zu Kirika flüsterte sie „Danke, Kirika...". Das liebevolle Lächeln auf Kirikas Gesicht sah sie schon nicht mehr.

Der Mann bedrängte sie und als sie sich wehren wollte, schlug er ihr ein paar Mal ins Gesicht. Sie spürte das warme Blut in ihrem Mund und wie es aus ihrem Mundwinkel herauslief, den harten Griff, der sie auf die Pritsche zwang und die warmen und feuchten Lippen, wie sie sich auf ihren Mund pressten. Sie sah, wie der blonde Mann ihre Bluse zerriss und ihr erneut ins Gesicht schlug. Und sie spürte, wie er ihre Beine auseinander drückte und den stechenden Schmerz, als er gewaltsam in sie eindrang...

Mit einem Schrei war Mireille hoch geschreckt. Panisch sah sie sich um und erst, als sie die Hand von Kirika auf der ihren spürte, die vom Steuer aus ihr immer wieder kurz besorgte Blick zuwarf, beruhigte sich ihr Pulsschlag. Beschämt blickte sie zu Boden. Wie konnte sie nur zulassen, dass dieser Mistkerl immer noch solche Macht über sie hatte! Und wie konnte sie Kirika den seelischen Schmerz zumuten, den sie auszustehen hatte? Erneut spürte sie kurz Kirikas Hand, die sich ihr um ihre Finger schlossen und sie kurz drückten. Dann nahm Kirika wieder beide Hände ans Steuer. Doch Mireille hatte verstanden, was ihre Retterin hatte sagen wollen: ‚Ich bin für dich da.' Dankbar sah sie Kirika an. Diese bemerkte den Blick und errötete leicht...

Die Nacht war herein gebrochen, als Kirika in einem kleinen Dorf vor einem Landhof hielt und den Wagen abstellte. Seit Kirika Mireille gerettet hatte, war kein Wort über die Lippen der Korsin gekommen und Kirika spürte, wie sehr Mireille mitgenommen war von den Strapazen der letzten Tage. Es war höchste Zeit, dass die Korsin ein warmes Bett bekam und sich einmal so richtig ausschlafen konnte. „Warte hier, Mireille. Ich werde fragen, ob ein Zimmer frei ist, einverstanden?" Die Reaktion der blonden Frau ließ etwas auf sich warten, doch schließlich nickte Mireille nur kurz. Kirika nickte freundlich zurück, verließ den Wagen und begab sich vom Parkplatz zum Eingang des Gasthofs.

Nur kurze Zeit später waren Kirika und Mireille auf dem Weg auf ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock des Landgasthofs...

Die Polizeistreife fuhr langsam die Hauptstraße entlang. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und der Tag war für die beiden Gendarme alles andere als unterhaltsam gewesen. Der Fahrer des Wagens, ein junger Mann um die 25, mit aschblondem Haar, das ihm in Strähnchen ins Gesicht fiel, achtete nur auf die Straße und sein einziger Gedanke drehte sich nur noch um sein warmes Bett daheim. Daher bemerkte er auch nicht gleich den schwarzen Jeep, der für die Gegend auffällig war und zudem im Halteverbot stand. Doch sein Kollege, ein älterer und diensterfahrenerer Mann als er, schon mit grauem Haar, hieß ihn anhalten. „Junge, wo hast du denn deine Augen? Dieser Wagen hier... Mal abgesehen davon, dass er im Halteverbot steht... Der scheint gestohlen zu sein, meinst du nicht auch?" Der Fahrer des Wagens lenkte das Auto an den Straßenrand, hinter den großen schwarzen Jeep, der in der Tat gestohlen war. Der ältere Mann griff nach dem Funkgerät: „Hier Streifenwagen Null Eins Sieben. Haben hier ein verdächtiges Fahrzeug. Erbitten Überprüfung der Autonummer." Nachdem der Polizist das Kennzeichen durchgegeben hatte, musste er einen Moment warten. Dann ertönte auf der Gegenseite die Stimme des Sachbearbeiters. „Glückwunsch, Kollege. Da ist ihnen einer ins Netz gegangen. Der Wagen ist seit gestern als gestohlen gemeldet. Dem Besitzer habe ich schon Bescheid gegeben. Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg. Bitte halten sie ihre Position. Over and out." Mit einem Knistern wurde die Leitung still. Der ältere der beiden Männer legte das Funkgerät zurück. „Verdammt! Dabei wollte ich dringend ins Bett. Warum müssen wir die Position halten? Die wissen doch, wo sie den Wagen finden..." Der Blonde antwortete gelassen: „Nun ja... Wie es aussieht, brauchen die auch keinen Aufpasser, dass der Fahrer plötzlich abfährt und wir ihn verlieren." Er wies auf das Gasthaus. „Der schläft schon." Sein Kollege grinste. „Junge, du gefällst mir! Komm, lass' uns fahren. Ich will ins Bett!"

Jean Marceaus Gesicht bot ein wahrhaft teuflisches Bild, als er Kiku die Position der Flüchtigen durchgab. Gerade eben hatte ein Mann der französischen Verkehrswacht ihn angerufen und den Verbleib seines Fahrzeugs bekannt gegeben. Ja, es hatte sich als lohnend erwießen, den Wagen als gestohlen zu melden. Früher oder später hatte er ja auffallen müssen. Nachdem er das Handy zugeklappt hatte, schlug er die Hände zusammen. Es war an der Zeit, die letzten lästigen Insekten zu zerquetschen!

Kikus Puls schlug schneller, als sie das Gaspedal ihres Wagens durchtrat und das Auto beschleunigte. Der Tachometer zeigte bereits 140, doch die beinahe zerbrechlich wirkende Killerin liebte den Temporausch. Und die Jagd! Denn nun hatten sie endlich eine heiße Spur. Und so wie es aussah, verharrte das Opfer nichtsahnend an der Stelle. Die Autobahn schoss unter ihr dahin...

Kirika sah Mireille beim Schlafen zu. Die Korsin hatte sich nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Zimmer einfach aufs Bett fallen lassen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Kirika hatte sie danach noch entkleidet und zugedeckt. Nun besah sie sich das friedlich wirkende Gesicht der Schlafenden. Doch die Jüngere der beiden war sich wohl bewusst, dass hinter der Fassade ein innerer Kampf tobte. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zum Fenster. Die Vorhänge hatte sie gleich nach dem Betreten des Raumes vorsorglich geschlossen, ein Reflex, der tief in ihr verwurzelt war. Nun schob sie leicht mit der Hand den Vorhang beiseite und sah nach draußen. Alles schien ruhig und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. ‚Bald gibt es Vollmond', dachte Kirika bei sich. Dann drehte sie sich um und kroch zu ihrer Freundin ins Bett. Der Schlaf übermannte sie schnell.

Mit Hilfe der Autobahn hatte Kiku den großen Abstand, der zwischen ihr und den beiden nichtsahnenden Opfern lag, stark schrumpfen lassen. Als sie an der Autobahnabfahrt auf Landstraße wechselte, dämmerte es bereits und der Osthimmel färbte sich rötlich. Es würde einen heißen, schwülen Tag geben. Wahrscheinlich würde es gewittern. Kiku hatte ein Gespür für Wetterumschwünge. Die Strecke zog sich durch hügeliges Land, an Feldern und Weinbergen vorbei. Kleine Ortschaften mit weißen Häusern und roten Dächern lagen an der Straße, doch Kiku achtete nicht darauf. Je näher sie dem Ziel kam, desto stärker pochte das Adrenalin in ihren Adern...


	10. Kapitel 10: Vorbereitung

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1

Ich weiß, dass das letzte Kapitel "nur" ein Spannungsaufbau war, den ich (zum Leidwesen meiner guten Freundin, die die Ehre hatte, dieses Kapitel einmal erstzulesen) in diesem Kapitel zum Höhepunkt bringe und erst im 11. Kapitel die Spannung lösen werde. Also, HF und bitte ne Review schreiben, ja? ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Vorbereitung**

Mireille öffnete die Augen und sah an eine mit Holzbalken belegte Zimmerdecke. Als sie den Kopf erhob, wanderte ihr Blick über weiß gestrichene Wände und fein gearbeitete Holzmöbel. Durch das Fenster konnte sie – trotz des geschlossenen Vorhanges – die Sommersonne blitzen sehen. Neben ihr nahm sie das gleichmäßige Atmen von Kirika war. Erst allmählich verarbeitete Mireille, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Sie hatten wie so oft per Email einen Auftrag bekommen und diesen hatten sie ausgeführt. Nicht sehr erfolgreich, dass musste Mireille zugeben. Sie grinste schwach. Wenn diese verdammte Kugel sie nicht getroffen hätte, dann... Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch hinunter. Die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung kamen wieder und sie sah das schreckliche Erlebnis noch einmal, durchlebte es ein weiteres Mal, immer und immer wieder. Es hämmerte in ihrem Kopf. Dann erinnerte sich die Korsin an das Verständnis, dass ihre Partnerin ihr entgegen gebracht hatte, die Zuneigung. Ja, Mireille war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass Kirika mehr als nur eine geschäftliche Zusammenarbeit in ihrer Beziehung sah: Freundschaft und vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Neu für Mireille war nur, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ebenfalls Gefühle für einen Menschen hegte, von ihren Eltern und Verwandten abgesehen. Ihr Blick folgte den Konturen des schlanken Mädchenkörpers, der sich silhouettenhaft unter der Decke abdrückte. Nur das schmale Gesicht lag sichtbar auf einem Kissen und sah Mireille aus großen Augen an. Als die blonde Frau den Blick des um einige Jahre jüngeren Mädchens auf sich ruhen spürte, errötete sie und wandte sich ab. Um von ihrer Verlegenheit abzulenken, begann Mireille zu sprechen: „Kirika... Ich habe dir noch nicht gedankt und... und... danke. Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast..." Mireille wollte noch mehr sagen, doch sie spürte, wie die Hand Kirikas sich von hinten um ihren Hals legte und ihr den Mund verschloss. „Ssh..."

Kiku parkte mit einigem Abstand vom Gasthof in einer kleinen, engen Seitengasse. Ihr breiter Wagen versperrte beinahe die gesamte Breite des kleinen Weges, doch immerhin konnte er von hier aus nicht entdeckt werden, wenn die beiden Zielpersonen den Gasthof verlassen würden. Doch Kiku plante erst gar nicht, die Beiden entkommen zu lassen. Dies war nur ein „Plan B", eine reine Absicherung gegen jegliche Eventualitäten. Sie grinste. Dann stieg sie aus und entsicherte ihre MP7...

Kirika und Mireille waren auf dem Weg nach unten ins Erdgeschoss. Die langgezogene Holztreppe war geschwungen und führte neben der Rezeption vorbei nach unten und mündete direkt neben dem kleinen Speiseraum. Dieser war sehr ländlich eingerichtet: Die kleinen runden Tische waren mit bestickten Tischdecken bedeckt, weißes Porzellan mit Motiven passend zur Gegend stand auf den Tischen bereit. Der Mann an der Rezeption eilte auf die beiden Frauen zu und führte sie mit einer einladenden Handbewegung an einen Fenstertisch am hinteren Eck des Speiseraums: „Hierher bitte, mes Mademoiselles!" Kirika und Mireille ließen sich zu dem ihnen zugewiesenen Tisch führen und setzten sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde ihnen von einer Angestellten eine große Kanne Kaffee gebracht. Diese erkundigte sich, „ob die Herrschaften noch etwas wünschten". Mireille, die immer noch nicht ganz ihre alte innere Stärke zurück gewonnen zu haben schien, hielt sich zurück und überließ Kirika das Bestellen. Die junge Asiatin orderte einige Croissants und Erdbeermarmelade. Als alles nach ihren Wünschen erfolgt war, befanden sie sich allein in dem Speisesaal des Gasthofes und aßen schweigend. Beide waren sich bewusst, wie wertvoll ein solch ruhiger Moment sein konnte und genossen ihn.

Kiku war in Position und nun hieß es warten. Warten darauf, dass die beiden Frauen den Gasthof verließen, zu ihrem Wagen gingen und den Ort verließen. Die Waffe hatte sie bereits entsichert und fuhr mit dem Finger am Metall des Laufs entlang. Es war wunderschön kühl. Kiku betrachtete die Waffe eh unter einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel als andere Menschen es taten: Für sie war diese Maschinenpistole kein einfacher Tötungsapparat, sondern ein Wunderwerk menschlicher Präzisionsarbeit, ein Mirakel der Technik. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass die Waffe speziell umgebaut worden war: Nuten am Abzug sorgten für einen sichereren Griff und präziseres Abdrücken, der Lauf war zusätzlich verstärkt und die Sicherung war durch einen neuen Schliff besser zu bedienen. Insgesamt bot die Waffe durch Präzisionsoptik und eingebaute, ausziehbare Schulterstütze die Möglichkeit, sichere Treffer auf etwa 240 Meter Entfernung zu erzielen. Die eingebaute Nachtsichtoption war einfach eine Erleichterung und die Möglichkeit, auch auf kurze Distanz die Fähigkeit zu haben, Kugeln mit der Durchschlagskraft eines Sturmgewehrs abzufeuern, verschaffte dem Besitzer ein unglaubliches Sicherheitsgefühl.

Ungeduld war Kiku fremd. Sie konnte stundenlang in jeder nur erdenklichen Position verharren, um auf ihr Opfer zu warten. Doch schon bald hörte sie Schritte und machte sich bereit. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an...

Mireille und Kirika hatten den Gasthof verlassen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie Frankreich verließen, bevor sie zu sehr auffielen. Und sie mussten dringend den Jeep loswerden. Das Fahrzeug war sicher bereits als gestohlen gemeldet. In der nächsten Stadt würden sie den Zug nehmen, um außer Landes zu kommen. So hatten sie es besprochen. Erst wenn sie in Sicherheit waren, würden sie die nächsten Schritte besprechen. Nach ein paar Metern hatten sie den Wagen erreicht. Kirika, die immer noch darauf pochte, dass Mireille sich auszuruhen habe, setzte sich hinter das Steuer des Jeeps, ihre blonde Freundin stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Kiku hörte die Autotüren zuklappen. Noch war es nicht so weit und sie zwang sich, Zurückhaltung zu waren. Ihr Finger lag bereits am Abzug.

Kirika fuhr langsam an und lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße. Nachdem sie den Ort verlassen hatten, drückte sie das Gaspedal durch und der Wagen beschleunigte. Wieder waren sie auf der Flucht, doch nun fühlten sich die beiden Partnerinnen ausgeruht und einigermaßen sicher. Hätte Kirika zur Zeit nicht ein solches Glücksgefühl im Bauch, hätten ihr ihre Instinkte gesagt, dass Gefahr im Verzug war. Doch so war sie einfach nur glücklich.

‚Es ist Zeit!', entschied sich Kiku. ‚Es ist Zeit, in Aktion zu treten und diesen Abfall zu entsorgen!' Langsam verließ sie ihre Deckung und legte die Waffe auf ihr Ziel an.

Der Wagen flog nur so über die Landstraße...


	11. Kapitel 11: Reaktion

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

haru-chan: Vielen Dank für die nette Review! ;) Und du darfst weiterhin mit gemischten Gefühlen weiterlesen: Es wird noch den ein oder anderen Leidensweg für die Beiden geben. Aber auf der anderen Seite will ich dich beruhigen: Vorerst plane ich kein „bad ending" g... Aber wer weiß, was Jean noch für Asse aus dem Ärmel zaubert evilgrin.

Fabiola: Danke fürs Besprechen der Logikfehler. Ohne dich wär das Kapitel net in diesem Zustand ;)!

* * *

Kapitel 11: Reaktion

Der Jeep fuhr gerade um eine Kurve, als Kirika etwas im rechten Auge blendete. Sie rieb ihr Auge und hatte Mühe – durch den plötzlichen Reiz aus dem Konzept gebracht – den Wagen auf der Straße zu halten, die sich nun langsam zwischen Feldern und Weinbergen hindurch zu schlängeln begann. Als der Schmerz nachließ, sah sie sich im Inneren des Wagens um, woher der Lichtstrahl gekommen war. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Mireille, die wie gebannt in den Rückspiegel starrte und sich nicht rührte. Kirika folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte eine Gestalt im Kofferraum, die ein Sturmgewehr auf der Rückenlehne der hinteren Sitzreihe aufgelegt hatte und damit auf sie zielte. Kirika dämmerte nun, dass der Lichtstrahl, der sie geblendet hatte, zu dem Laservisier der Waffe gehört haben musste. Eine emotionslose und doch zu gleich melodiöse, sanfte Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder...

„Ganz ruhig und keine hektischen Bewegungen. Ansonsten seid ihr dran. Verstanden?", sprach Kiku die beiden vor Schreck wie paralysierten Frauen an. Doch Kiku war Profi genug, um zu wissen, dass diese Paralyse auch nur daher zeugen mochte, dass die beiden Frauen hilflos waren. Ihre Waffen konnten sie nicht erreichen, ohne die 25 Schuss aus Kikus Magazin in ihren Körpern stecken zu haben. Kiku grinste gelassen. Es war ein genialer Plan gewesen, den Ersatzschlüssel des gestohlenen Wagens mit zu nehmen und sich in den Kofferraum zu der Leiche ihres unglücklichen Kollegen zu legen, um der Beute aufzulauern.

Mireille biss sich auf die Lippe. Jemand – und sie konnte sich denken, wer dieser jemand war – meinte es nicht gut mit ihnen. Wie hatten sie und Kirika nur so naiv sein können, zu glauben, dass die Gefahr vorerst überstanden war? Jemand mit so viel Einfluss, wie Marceau ihn hatte, war nicht zu unterschätzen. Doch Mireille wusste, dass jeglicher Widerstand zur jetzigen Situation reiner Selbstmord wäre. Die Waffe auf der Rückbank war eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung und die Frau hinter der Waffe, eine Asiatin mit schwarzen Haaren, schwarzer Lederjacke und schwarzem Top, trug eine Miene zur Schau, die deutlich machte, dass sie nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war.

Kiku besah sich im Rückspiegel die beiden Gesichter. Die eine Frau am Steuer, etwas jünger als die andere, war japanischer Herkunft, genau wie sie. Nicht, dass ihr das jemals etwas bedeutet hätte. Es war nur ein interessanter Fakt. Mehr nicht. Die andere Frau, älter, wenngleich auch attraktiver, war blond und wohl französischer Herkunft. Kiku erinnerte sich an die Beschreibung, die Jean ihr gegeben hatte. Dies musste wohl die „französische Schlampe" sein, wie Jean sie genannt hatte. Und dementsprechend war die Andere, fast noch ein Kind, eine gewisse Kirika Yumura. Vorausgesetzt, dass die Aussage stimmte, die diese Mireille unter der Folter gemacht hatte, nachdem Jean ihren Willen gebrochen hatte.

Der Wagen näherte sich einem kleinen Wäldchen zur Linken und ein kleiner Feldweg führte von der Landstraße weg zwischen die Bäume. „Hier rein!", befahl Kiku. Die Fahrerin gehorchte aufs Wort. Die Geschwindigkeit des Jeeps verringerte sich und schließlich bog das Auto in den Waldweg ab und verschwand im Dickicht. Als Kiku sich sicher war, dass man die Schüsse von der Straße nicht mehr hören würde, gab sie den Befehl zum Anhalten. Langsam fuhr der Wagen an den Rand des Waldweges und kam schließlich zum Stillstand. Kiku sah, wie die Fahrerin sie durch den Rückspiegel betrachtete. „Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Der spöttische Tonfall in der Stimme der Killerin war nicht zu überhören. Überlegen grinste Kiku: Sie war in der Machtposition, saß oben auf und hatte die absolute Kontrolle über die Situation. Daher konnte sie genauso gut noch ein wenig mit den beiden Frauen plaudern und die Köstlichkeit des Moments auskosten, die Emotionen der beiden in sich aufsaugen...

Kirika spürte, wie sich die Frau im Heck des Wagens Zeit ließ. War es Arroganz? Oder Neugier? Kirika konnte sich nicht genau erklären, was die Killerin in Schwarz zu solch gefährlichem Handeln antrieb, doch eins wusste sie genau: Es war ein unnötiges Risiko, dass die Person damit einging! Diese Gelegenheit hieß es nun beim Schopf zu packen, wollten Mireille und sie entkommen. Fieberhaft überlegte Kirika nach einer Möglichkeit, Mireille unbemerkt den Plan zu erklären, der sich langsam in ihrem Kopf zusammensetzte. Doch um das zu tun, musste sie Zeit gewinnen und dafür hatte sie bereits einen komplett entworfenen Plan...

„Ja, ich denke, schon... Kiku!" Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. Das Mädchen vor ihr war ruhig und gelassen, keine Spur von Angst in ihrer Stimme. Und das letzte Wort – ihren Namen – den diese Kirika mit solchem Nachdruck gesprochen hatte, woher wusste sie ihn? Die Asiatin war verwirrt, bemühte sich jedoch, keinen Anschein von Schwäche zu zeigen. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte Kiku und sah lauernd nach vorne. Auch die Korsin hatte sich erstaunt zu Kirika umgewandt. „Kirika? Du kennst diese Person?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Jedenfalls nicht persönlich. Ich habe sie auf unserer Flucht in der Garage der Marceaus gesehen. Und ihr Partner, den ich umgebracht habe, um an seinen Wagen zu kommen, hatte ihren Namen erwähnt, bevor er starb." Die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der das Mädchen diese harten Worte aussprach, ließen Kiku erschaudern. Es war wahr, was man sich in der Demi-monde erzählte: Trotz des kindlich wirkenden Äußeren steckte hinter Noir mehr als nur ein kleines Kind, sondern eine ebenso kaltblütige Killerin wie sie eine war. Kiku biss die Zähne zusammen. Langsam wurde es doch etwas heiß. „Dreht euch wieder nach vorne! Sofort! Ich sagte doch: Keine Bewegungen! Und haltet eure Hände am Platz!"

Kirika bemerkte, wie sich Kikus Stimme überschlug. Sie hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass die Situation ihrer Kontrolle zu entgleiten begann. Die Japanerin lächelte in den Rückspiegel. Es spielte eh keine Rolle mehr, auf Zeit zu spielen: Kiku würde sie nun erschießen, wenn sie sich vernünftig verhielt. Und so schätzte Kirika sie ein...

Mireille hatte dem Gespräch zwischen ihrer Freundin und der anderen Person angespannt gelauscht. Und sie hatte das Zeichen bemerkt, dass Kirika mit ihren Händen, die sie aus dem Blickwinkel dieser Kiku heraus gehalten hatte, gemacht hatte: ‚Durchladen'! Mehr besagte es nicht, doch Mireille ahnte, was Kirika vor hatte. Hoffentlich lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig, ansonsten würde es ihnen schlecht ergehen. Und sie hoffte, dass Kirika Recht mit ihrer Vermutung hatte, dass die Waffe immer noch nicht durchgeladen war. Zwar hatten sie in der Tat kein Klicken gehört, aber wer wusste schon, ob die Frau hinter ihr nicht schon vorher durchgeladen hatte, noch bevor Kirika und sie überhaupt im Wagen gewesen waren...

Kiku spürte, wie sich die Situation zu ihren Ungunsten zu entwickeln begann und entschied sich dafür, ihren Auftrag schnellstmöglich zu erledigen. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff lud sie die Waffe nochmals durch...

Kirika sah nach vorne, die Augen jedoch streng auf den Rückspiegel konzentriert. Als sie die Bewegung der Frau sah und das Geräusch der Kugel hörte, die in den Lauf geschoben wurde, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen...

Mireille hörte das vertraute Klicken einer Waffe, die durchgeladen wurde, und reagierte: Sie riss die Tür auf und warf sich hinaus, verließ den Wagen, als hinter ihr die Luft mit Blei gefüllt wurde. Sie hörte das Rattern der Maschinenpistole, hörte, wie die Kugeln auf die Inneneinrichtung trafen und die Windschutzscheibe prallten. Ohne sich umzusehen rannte sie in den angrenzenden Wald und ließ sich hinter einem Baum fallen, bereits mit der gezogenen Waffe in der Hand.

Kirika lag hinter einem Busch und hatte die Heckklappe des Autos ins Visier genommen. Seid sie den Wagen verlassen hatte, waren keine fünf Sekunden vergangen und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Nur langsam ließ das schrille Pfeifen in ihrem Ohr nach. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein und eine Waffe in einem geschlossenen Raum abfeuern? Dann richtete Kirika ihre Gedanken wieder auf die momentane Situation. Hoffentlich war Mireille nichts passiert.

Kiku biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein, zwei sichere Opfer entkommen zu lassen und nun selbst das Wild zu sein, auf das nun Jagd gemacht werden würde? Das Pfeifen in ihrem Ohr würde den Kampf zusätzlich erschweren, da sie sich nun nicht einmal auf ihr Gehör verlassen konnte. Kiku musste zugeben, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass die beiden Killerinnen den Wagen zeitgleich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen verlassen würden und war daher durch diese unerwartete Wendung der Dinge so verwirrt worden, dass sie nicht mehr schnell genug hatte reagieren können. Und nun befand sie sich in der Falle! Doch ein Aufgeben kam für sie nicht in Frage. Das Auto bot durch seine robuste Panzerung immerhin für den Moment guten Schutz und nachdem sie von innen den Kofferraum abgeschlossen hatte, war sie auch vor Angriffen von hinten sicher. Außerdem war es kein Problem, an den Schlüssel zu kommen, der im Schloss des Wagens steckte, um davonzufahren. Doch Kiku wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als die beiden Frauen zu beseitigen, wenn sie Jean jemals wieder unter die Augen treten und dieses Treffen überleben wollte und daher musste sie sich den beiden Kontrahenten stellen, sich Noir stellen...

* * *

Endnotiz: Ich hoffe, euch hats gefallen und ihr bleibt dran. Fortsetzung ist in Arbeit (auch wenn ich gerade eher an meiner MGS-FF weiterarbeite). Wer Lust hat, kann gern über MSN oder Email mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen. Ich freu mich immer über neue Gesprächspartner/Post.


	12. Kapitel 12: Benzin

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1

Ich weiß, seeeehr kurz. Aber ich muss nachdenken, wie ich die Geschichte „sinnvoll" weiterspinne, ohne gleich zuviel zu verraten. Daher ein kurzes „Interludium", dass zugleich die Spannung des Kampfes zwischen Kiku und den Beiden löst.

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Benzin **

Sie saß in der Falle. Und was das Ärgerlichste an der ganzen vertrackten Situation war: Sie hatte sich selbst hinein bugsiert. Da das Magazin alle war, zog sie ein weiteres aus der Tasche ihrer Lederjacke und lud die Waffe nach. Dann kletterte sie über die Rückbank in den Mittelteil des Wagens. Ihr einziger Vorteil war, dass sie durch die Scheiben sehen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden. Schnell verschaffte sie sich einen Überblick über den Aufenthaltsort der beiden Killerinnen, die ihr sicher schon auflauerten. Nach nur kurzem Hinsehen erkannte sie die Statur der blonden Korsin zwischen zwei Bäumen zu rechten Seite des Wagens hin, nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Von Kirika war keine Spur zu sehen. Hektisch sah sich Kiku um. Wo war diese kleine Ratte nur hin? Kikus Puls schlug schneller. Sie musste das Mädchen finden, und zwar schnell!

Kirika hatte die vergangene Zeit gezählt. 30 Sekunden, seit sie den Wagen verlassen hatte. Nun, aus dem Panzerglas des Wagens konnte nicht geschossen werden, soviel war sicher. Daher fühlte Kirika sich einigermaßen sicher, als sie ihre Deckung hinter einem Busch verließ und auf den Wagen zu eilte. Noch im Rennen ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten und kam durch die Rutschbewegung unter dem Wagen zu liegen. Sie zog das Kampfmesser und stach mehrmals in die Benzinleitung. Schon nach wenigen Stichen sprudelte die klare Flüssigkeit auf den Boden. Kirika sah nach Rechts und erkannte das Gesicht Mireilles hinter einem Baum. Sie gab ihr ein Zeichen mit dem Finger und Mireille verstand: Mit einer Drehung kam sie hinter dem Baum hervor und deckte den Wagen mit Feuer ein. Kirika hörte die Kugeln, wie sie sich in das Panzerglas bohrten...

Der plötzliche Kugelhagel traf Kiku völlig unvorbereitet und sie drehte sich instinktiv in die Richtung, aus der das Feuer kam. Diese verrückte Frau hatte doch tatsächlich versucht, mit einer einfachen Pistole auf den gepanzerten Wagen zu schießen. Kiku grinste. Das Magazin war leer und die andere Frau nicht zu sehen. Schnell stieg sie weiter nach vorne, zum Fahrersitz hin und ließ sich in ihn fallen. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung drehte sie den Schlüssel und startete den Motor...

Kirika hörte die Schüsse. Es war davon auszugehen, dass die Killerin in diesem Moment in die Richtung des Feuers sehen würde und Kirika entschied sich dafür, dass es nun sicher war, die Position zu verlassen. Schnell rollte sie sich unter dem Wagen hervor, unter dem sich inzwischen eine richtige Lache gebildet hatte. Kirika grinste und rannte zurück zu ihrem Versteck hinter dem großen Busch. Nun war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Frau den Wagen würde verlassen müssen. Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen zog sie ihre Pistole und zielte auf die tropfende Leitung, aus der immer noch das Benzin quoll. Wie in Zeitlupe drückte sie ab und der Schuss löste sich.

Kiku hörte den einzelnen Schuss, als sie sich gerade in den Fahrersitz gesetzt hatte. Und sie wusste, dass es zu spät sein würde, nun loszufahren. Ohne weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, warf sie sich seitlich aus dem Wagen und rollte so schnell sie konnte von dem Fahrzeug weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie das Benzin unter dem Wagen Feuer gefangen hatte und eine Stichflamme sich immer weiter unter dem Wagen ausbreitete und schließlich den Tank erreichte. Die Asiatin vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Armen und nur Sekunden später riss eine gigantische Explosion den Wagen in die Höhe. Wrackteile flogen umher, zerrissen die Luft direkt neben der schwarzgekleideten Killerin. Glühende Metallstücke brannten sich in die Lederjacke, durch die Jeans. Kiku ignorierte den Schmerz. Als sie aufzustehen versuchte, versagten ihre Glieder und mit einem Mal war ihr ganz mulmig zu Mute. Sie fühlte sich schwach und benommen von der Druckwelle der Explosion. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf, sah sich nach den beiden Gegnerinnen um. Kiku erblickte jedoch nur das brennende Wrack, dass ein paar Meter entfernt zwischen zwei Bäumen hing. Das Feuer griff schnell um sich...

Mireille rannte auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu und sah, wie diese sich noch rührte. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie sich aus dem Auto hatte retten können und die Korsin hatte Respekt vor der Asiatin, die nun benommen vor ihr lag. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Kirika ebenfalls ihre Position verließ und schnell auf sie zu gerannt kam. Mit einem Fußstreich trat Mireille der Anderen die Waffe aus der Hand. Die Maschinenpistole schlitterte über den Boden. Die Frau versuchte noch, nach der Waffe zu greifen, war jedoch zu benommen, gut reagieren zu können.

Kiku spürte, wie ihr die Waffe aus der Hand getreten wurde. Sie versuchte, sich umzusehen, um den Feind erkennen zu können, doch wusste, dass jeglicher Widerstand zwecklos war. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie eine Hand in ihre Haare fuhr und sie mit einem harten Griff nach oben riss. Ihr Rücken bog sich durch, als ihr Kopf unsanft vom Boden hoch gerissen wurde. Ein Gesicht beugte sich zu ihr herab und als es auf selber Ebene wie das Ihre war, erkannte sie auch die Person: Es war dieses Mädchen, dass sie im Auto so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Mit emotionslosen Augen sah sie Kiku an. Ihre Stimme war ebenfalls kalt und kein Hauch von Gnade war in ihr. „Wir haben Fragen..."

* * *

** Endnotiz**: Sagen wir es mal so: Ich weiß, dass Cliffhanger nerven und das ich sie seeehr oft einbaue. Aber sie sind oft ne Garantie dafür, dass Leute weiterlesen. Also verzeiht mir bitte dieses Kapitelende. Ja? ;) 


	13. Kapitel 13: Feuersturm

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

haru-chan: Ich hoffe, dass Dir das „kleinwenig fies werden" von Kirikas Seite, dass Du in deiner letzten Review angesprochen hast, reicht. Es ist nicht viel, Mireille is da glaub ich rabiater ;) g

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Feuersturm**

Mit gezogener Waffe, den Lauf immer auf Kiku gerichtet, fragte Kirika die am Boden liegende Frau aus. Doch diese blieb standhaft und schüttelte nicht einmal den Kopf. Selbst Fußtritte waren wirkungslos und aus dem Mund der Frau drang kein Ton. Ihre Lederjacke war an einigen Stellen stark verbrannt durch die herabgefallenen Metallstücke des Jeeps, der inzwischen munter weiter brannte und dessen Flammen auf die umliegenden Bäume sprangen. Durch den monatelang ausgebliebenen Regen war die Erde hart wie Stein und Risse zogen sich durch den Boden, Pflanzen waren ausgedörrt. Das Feuer fand schnell Nahrung und innerhalb weniger Minuten war aus dem kleinen Brand eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung geworden. Mireille, die die Lage richtig einschätze, wies Kirika auf die Gefahr hin und mahnte sie zum Aufbruch. „Kirika! Wir müssen los, sofort! Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten wird der ganze Wald brennen... Lass' sie hier verrecken, wenn sie will. Wir finden auch allein die Antworten, die wir brauchen!" Kirika schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mireiyu. Sie ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit, mehr über die Intentionen von Marceau zu erfahren. Wir müssen sie ausquetschen..." Wieder beugte sich Kirika über die Frau, diesmal jedoch mit gezogenem Kampfmesser. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Kiku, dass ich gezwungen bin, zu solch barbarischen Mitteln zu greifen. Aber die Zeit drängt.." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte Kirika die rechte Hand der Frau und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest. „Wenn du in deinem Leben je wieder schießen willst, rate ich dir, auszupacken..." Kirika näherte die Klinge dem Zeigefinger. „Also, Kiku. Du entscheidest: Wieso setzt Jean Marceau alles daran, uns tot zu sehen? Seine Eltern werden ihm einen Scheißdreck bedeutet haben. Rache kann es also nicht sein. Was ist es dann? Antworte!" Der Gesichtsausdruck der schwarz gekleideten Person blieb hart. Kirika seufzte. Es musste sein und ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl, als Kiku zu foltern...

Kiku schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor. Sie wusste, dass sie standhaft bleiben würde. Für Jean. Sie würde nichts verraten. Wobei es in ihren Augen offensichtlich war, was Jean mit dem Tod der beiden Frauen verhindern wollte: Dass die Auftragsgeber hinter dem Attentat auf seine Eltern nun auch seinen Kopf durch _Noir_ fordern würden.

Als sie spürte, wie die Klinge des Kampfmessers an ihr Fingergelenk gelegt wurde, öffnete sie die Augen. Diese weiteten sich, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein Aufblitzen sah...

Der Schuss fiel, als Kirika das Messer ansetzen wollte, um den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand wegzuschneiden: Kikus Kopf wurde von der Wucht der Kugel nach hinten gerissen, Blut spritzte auf Kirikas Kleidung. Die Leiche der Auftragskillerin rollte weiter nach hinten und blieb regungslos liegen. Aus der Kopfwunde lief die glibberige Hirnmasse. Kirika wusste sofort, was geschehen war und sprang auf. Wütend sah sie Mireille an, ihr Kinn bebte vor Zorn. „Warum?" Die Korsin blieb ungerührt. „Kirika, was nützen uns Informationen, wenn wir keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, sie zu nutzen?" Die blonde Frau wies in Richtung des Autowracks. Das Feuer hatte sich ausgebreitet und brauste durch die Bäume, verschlang alles, was ihm im Weg war. Und es bewegte sich schnell! Kirika sah, wie die Äste und Blätter vom Sog des Feuersturms hochgerissen wurden und im roten Flammenmeer verschwanden. Der Lärm war fast unerträglich, ebenso wie die Hitzeentwicklung. Kirika spürte, wie ihre Gesichtshaut glühte und drehte sich zu ihrer Partnerin um. Ihre Freundin hatte Recht: Es war höchste Zeit zu verschwinden. Und Kiku hätte eh nicht gesprochen, da war Kirika sich einigermaßen sicher. Mit einem kurzen Nicken ging sie an Mireille vorbei, die ihr auf dem Fuß folgte. Sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie dem Feuersturm entkommen wollten...

Jean Marceau saß in einem Ohrensessel am Kamin im Salon seiner Pariser Villa und rauchte eine Zigarre. Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit Kiku sich gemeldet hatte. Um genau zu sein, fast schon zuviel Zeit. Und er konnte davon ausgehen, dass Kiku es nicht geschafft hatte. Was für ein Pech. Sie war eine tolle Frau gewesen. Jean erinnerte sich an die zahllosen Nächte, in denen er sie besessen hatte und zog genüßlich den Rauch ein, um ihn in einer Wolke wieder auszuatmen. Der Tabak stammte aus Kuba und der blonde Mann schloss die Augen, nahm jedes bißchen Aroma in sich auf.

Mireille sah sich um. Rauch war überall und die Luft war so heiß, dass das Atmen in ihrer Lunge schmerzte. „Kirika? Wo bist du?", rief sie in die schwarzen Rauchschwaden hinein. Sie hörte ein Rufen, konnte jedoch durch den Lärm der Feuersbrunst nicht mehr ausmachen, woher ihr Name gerufen wurde. Die blonde Frau hielt sich ihr Taschentuch vors Gesicht, um den Rauch nicht einatmen zu müssen und ihre Atemwege zu schonen. Es war vergebliche Mühe: Der Qualm war beißend, die Luft stickig und heiß. Mireille sah sich um. Überall waren rote Flecken zu sehen und hinter sich sah sie Bäume krachend und ächzend umfallen. Büsche brannten lichterloh, Äste flogen umher, aufgewirbelt vom Sog des Feuers. Mireille stolperte weiter in die Richtung, in der sie den Waldrand vermutete.

Kirika stand am Waldrand, atmete die noch einigermaßen saubere Luft tief ein. Das Inferno hatte sie hinter sich gelassen, dabei jedoch Mireille verloren. Tiefer im Wald konnte sie den rötlichen Schein sehen, den das Feuer ausstrahlte. Er wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick intensiver. Dann sah sie eine Gestalt auf sich zu torkeln und die Japanerin erkannte sofort das blonde Haar der Frau. „Mireiyu!", rief sie erleichtert. Schnell eilte sie auf Mireille zu, um sie zu stützen. Das Gesicht der Korsin war von schwarzem Ruß bedeckt und die Frau rang um Atem. „Los, Mireiyu! Wir müssen hier weg! Bald wird die Polizei hier sein, und die Feuerwehr! Vielleicht sogar das Fernsehen!" Schwach nickte die Korsin. Kirika legte den Arm der älteren Frau um ihre Schulter und stützte die Frau beim Gehen. Schnell entfernten sie sich vom Wald in die Richtung, in der sie die nächste Ortschaft vermuteten.

Jean Marceau hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet, der über dem Kamin in die Wand eingelassen war und sah sich einen Bericht auf einem Lokalsender an. Es hatte einen schlimmen Waldbrand gegeben, so die Reporterin. Die Feuerwehr hatte ihn jedoch bereits unter Kontrolle gebracht, erläuterte die Frau. Dann erfolgte ein Interview mit einem Beamten der Staatspolizei, der als Grund für den Brand den Unfall eines Jeeps angegeben hatte, der jedoch völlig ausgebrannt sei. Jedoch betonte er, dass es kaum Opfer zu beklagen gab. Nur eine Person hätte es nicht geschafft. Ihre Leiche sei jedoch schon völlig verbrannt gewesen, als die Feuerwehr in das Zentrum des Brandes vorgerückt sei.

Jean schaltete den Fernseher ab und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Die Operation war nicht nach Plan verlaufen. Allerdings war das Problem Kikus gelöst und er musste sich nun keinen Plan mehr ausdenken, um sie effektiv loszuwerden. Er grinste. Und die beiden Frauen würden früh genug wieder auftauchen. Interpol war benachrichtigt worden, die höchsten politischen Kreise waren informiert. Bald würde ganz Europa auf den Fersen der Flüchtigen sein...


	14. Kapitel 14: Gefühlswirren

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

Ich habe übrigens meine Mail-Adresse auch im Profil erwähnt, damit auch Leute, die nicht auf Mitglied sind, mich erreichen können ;).

Desweiteren nochmals ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Freundin Fabiola, die die Story Korrektur gelesen hat und mich auf zwei äußerst dumme Stilfehler hingewiesen hat. Und außerdem ist sie die Inspirationsquelle hierfür und ein weiteres Dankeschön.

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Gefühlswirren  
**

Es war um die Mittagszeit, als das Paar eine kleine Ortschaft erreichte. Es war das erste Zeichen von Zivilisation, dass Kirika und Mireille antrafen, seit sie den Wald mit Müh' und Not verlassen hatten. Die jüngere der beiden Frauen, Kirika, eine kleine Japanerin, stützte die blonde, etwas größer und älter wirkende Person, deren Haar ihr strähnig und von Ruß verklebt ins Gesicht hing. Sie atmete etwas schwer. Kirika vermied es, direkt die Hauptstraße entlang zu gehen, sondern umging das Zentrum des Ortes, indem sie kleine Gäßchen entlang lief. Die Ortschaft bot ein schönes Bild: Weiße Häuser mit roten Ziegeldächern, schöne Vorgärten und dazu eine Kirche in der Mitte des Dorfes, sehr alt und mit Sandstein errichtet. Alles in allem war es eine malerische Idylle, doch Kirika hatte keine Zeit, darauf zu achten. Sie musste schleunigst einen Wagen finden, ein Auto, dass sie knacken konnte. Mireille und sie mussten verschwinden, bevor Jean weitere Bluthunde auf sie hetzen konnte. Und da war Kirika sich sicher: Jean würde alles daran setzen, sie zu töten. Die Frage war nur, warum...

Jean legte den Hörer auf. Er musste jegliche Mitwisser ausschalten. Und diejenigen, die etwas herausfinden könnten: Potentielle Mitwisser wie Kiku und diese _Noir_. Deshalb war es nötig gewesen, Interpol zu alarmieren. Nun würden die beiden flüchtigen Frauen bald tot sein. Er sah aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. Es war sonnig und schön. Ein Mittagsschlaf wäre das Richtige, dachte er bei sich. Ja, ein kleines Nickerchen würde ihm gut tun nach all den Aufregungen und Wirrungen der letzten Tage. Er lachte. Es war ein bösartiges, kaltes Lachen. Wirrungen! Aufregungen! Das waren Worte, Phrasen, die ihm „Freunde" und Leute von der Presse in den Mund gelegt hatten! Sein Meisterstück, es war genau das gewesen! Wirrungen und Aufregungen...

Madame Clement stieg aus ihrem Wagen, den sie in einer kleinen Gasse abgestellt hatte, die auf die Hauptstraße mündete und schloss das Auto ab. Sie war eine kleine, rundliche Gestalt um die 45, etwa 1,65 groß, Brillenträgerin. Früher, vor ihrer Hochzeit, musste sie einmal eine wahrhaft schöne Frau gewesen sein. Doch ihr Mann, Francois Clement, hatte sie sehr verwöhnt und sie liebte kleine Schleckereien. Ihre einzige Schwäche. Während sie auf die Hauptstraße abbog, um die Bäckerei ein paar Meter weiter zu erreichen, wischte sie sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Dieses Wetter... diese verdammte Sonne. Es machte ihr zu schaffen...

Kirika sah, wie die dicke Frau außer Sichtweite lief und ihr Auto, einen alten Renault, stehen ließ. „Mireiyu", flüsterte Kirika ihrer Freundin zu, „ich werde den Wagen knacken. Halt du Wache. Wenn jemand kommt, pfeife. Okay?" Die Französin nickte. Das Atmen fiel ihr noch immer schwer. Sie hatte wohl sehr viel Rauch eingeatmet. Aber es wurde besser. Der Atem ging nicht mehr so schleppend wie zuvor. Kirika lächelte ihre Partnerin an, die etwas erschöpft das Lächeln erwiderte.

Madame Clement kam mit einer großen Tüte aus der Bäckerei. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah gen Himmel. Die Sonne schien hoch. Es musste auf halb Vier zugehen. Die Frau entschied sich, nicht sogleich nach Hause zu fahren, sondern lieber noch auf den Kirchhof zu gehen. Dort konnte sie die Ruhe (und ihre Gebäckstückchen!) genießen. Gerade, als sie die Hauptstraße überqueren wollte, auf die Kirche zu, hörte sie das Aufheulen eines Motors und nur Sekunden später schoss ihr Renault aus der Seitengasse, in der sie das Fahrzeug zurückgelassen hatte. Sprachlos starrte sie dem Wagen nach, wie dieser die Straße in Richtung Straßburg davon raste...

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mireille begriff, warum Kirika so zielstrebig Richtung Straßburg fuhr: Straßburg lag am Rhein. Und hinter dem Rhein lag... Deutschland! Die Korsin lachte hell auf. Es war das erste Lachen, seit Kirika ihre Freundin aus Marceaus Villa gerettet hatte und sie erntete dafür ein dankbares Lächeln. Als die blonde Frau sich beruhigt hatte, wandte sie sich an ihre japanische Gefährtin: „Kirika... Ich weiß, du willst keinen Dank dafür. Aber ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir viel bedeutet, wie du dich um mich sorgst und kümmerst. Und wenn du nicht wärst und immer voraus denken würdest, wäre ich schon lange... lange... lange tot..." Eine bedrückende Stille kehrte ein. Mireille wandte sich ab, ihre Wangen leicht errötet. Schließlich brach doch wieder die Korsin das Schweigen. Mit einer geschäftsmäßigen Stimme, die eindeutig darauf gezielt war, das peinliche Moment zu überspielen, fuhr sie fort: „Übrigens muss ich sagen, dass es ein guter Plan ist, nach Deutschland zu fahren... Ich glaube nämlich zu wissen, was du vor hast, oder? Du willst den USB-Stick holen, hab ich Recht?" Die Asiatin am Steuer nickte. Seit sie wusste, dass es Mireille wieder besser ging, war sie wieder stiller geworden und hatte nicht mehr so oft gesprochen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Mireille leicht betrübt darüber. Sie sah Kirika an. Ihr Blick ruhte lange auf ihr. Ohne die Augen von der Straße zu nehmen, schien Kirika ihn auf sich zu spüren und lächelte. „Mireiyu... Ist etwas?" Die blonde Frau schien kurz zu überlegen. „Kiri... Nein, nichts. Es ist nichts." Die letzten Worte hatte sie mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, leise und nachdenklich. Doch Kirika hatte sie verstanden. „Mireiyu. Wovor hast du Angst?" Mireille blieb still...

Kirika wusste, was Mireille dachte und ahnte, wie schwer es für die Korsin sein musste. Zwar hatten die Beiden seit Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit zusammengelebt und sich auch mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Zwar hatten sie eine gute Beziehung. Doch immerhin war Mireille gerade aufs Brutalste vergewaltigt worden und Kirika konnte verstehen, dass die blonde Frau Angst vor romantischen Gefühlen oder gar körperlicher Nähe hatte... Und wenn Kirika ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte auch sie selbst ein bißchen Angst: Angst vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte und von denen sie wusste, dass diese sie irgendwann das Leben kosten würden; Angst – was noch viel schlimmer wog – davor, Mireille abzustoßen und sie so auf ewig zu verlieren. Die Japanerin entschied sich dafür, nicht mehr weiter zu bohren, sondern konzentrierte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Fahren.


	15. Kapitel 15: Speyer 1

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1

Ich warne hier noch mal leicht vor den angesprochenen shoujo-ai Elementen...;) Ich denke, dass es bist jetzt das romantischste Kapitel dieser Fic ist. Daher habe ich es ganz speziell Fabiola anbedacht ;). Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir knuff!

* * *

**Kapitel 15: Speyer (1)**

Schon von der Ferne aus konnten Kirika und Mireille den Speyrer Dom bewundern, ein riesiges Bauwerk des Mittelalters, dass mit seinen riesigen Seitenschiffen und den massiven Mauern beinahe wie ein Festung Gottes wirkte. Und dort, irgendwo in Speyer, einer Stadt am deutschseitigen Rheinufer, hatte Mireilles Kontaktmann den USB-Stick versteckt. Und auf diesem Stick lag die Antwort auf alle Fragen, die die beiden Auftragskillerinnen zur Zeit beschäftigten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte Kirika den Wagen auf einem großen Parkplatz in der Nähe des Doms abgestellt. Zusammen waren die beiden Frauen dann über die Straße gegangen und hatten sich dem Dom von Süden her durch einen kleinen Park genähert. Hoch über ihnen ragten nun die Mauern in den Himmel. Es war schon beinahe unvorstellbar, dass diese riesigen, fein aufeinander abgestimmten Steinblöcke ohne technische Hilfsmittel in solch Schwindel erregende Höhen transportiert werden konnten. Zu damaliger Zeit ein Wunder und selbst mit heutigen Standards wäre solch ein Bauwerk wohl kaum zu realisieren. Inzwischen hatte die Korsin die Führung übernommen, denn immerhin kannte sie Speyer von früher. Kirika hingegen war viel Stadt völlig unbekannt. Daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass die Japanerin völlig überwältigt war von dem faszinierenden Anblick abendländischer Kirchenbaukunst. Äußerlich war ihr zwar nichts anzumerken, doch Mireille wusste, was in ihrer Freundin vor ging. Ein bisschen lächelte sie über den Enthusiasmus, der aus Kirikas Augen blitzte.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherten sich die beiden Frauen dem Haupteingang und betraten das Gebäude. Kühle Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, angenehmer als die heiße, stickige Luft draußen auf dem Domplatz. „Warte hier, Kirika!" Mireille entfernte sich von Kirika und verschwand in einem der Seitenschiffe. Der Asiatin war klar, dass Mireille ihr geheimes Versteck nicht preisgeben wollte. Sicher war sicher und dies ging auch über jede Art von Freundschaft. Wobei, wenn man es anders betrachtete, war es ein Schutz für ihre Beziehung! Ja, dieser Gedanke gefiel Kirika am Besten: Mireille schützte sie so vor der Last, ein Geheimnis zu kennen und auch wahren zu müssen. Sanft lächelte sie.

In der Zwischenzeit war Mireille an ihrem Versteck angekommen: Im hinteren rechten Seitenschiff lag die Gruftkammer und in ihr befand sich, versteckt hinter einer Wandtäfelung, das aus Bits und Bytes bestehende „Gedächtnis" _Noirs_. Im Raum, der unter der Erde lag, war es noch ein Stückchen kühler. Es war dunkel, nur wenige Lampen erhellten den Raum. Mireille eilte auf die Bildnisplatte König Rudolfs von Habsburg zu. Kurz sah sie sich um. Niemand außer ihr befand sich hier unten. Mit ihren schlanken Fingern griff sie in eine Spalte und zog ein Päckchen hervor. Es war gut, zu wissen, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Bastian immer noch so gut funktionierte. Der ambitionierte Student arbeitete als Hacker und hatte Mireille schon oft geholfen... Gegen Bares versteht sich! Aber er stellte keine Fragen und beherrschte sein Handwerk. Und das war in diesen Tagen überlebenswichtig!

Als sie das Päckchen in ihrer Handtasche verstaut hatte, verließ sie die Grablege der Salier und betrat wieder das ausgeleuchtete, helle Seitenschiff des Doms. Kirika wartete immer noch auf sie und hatte begonnen, japanischen Touristen beim Erinnerungsfoto behilflich zu sein. Als sie Mireille sah, verabschiedete sie sich höflich und eilte auf die schöne Korsin zu. „Und?", flüsterte sie der blonden Frau zu. Diese lächelte beruhigend. „Alles in Ordnung, Kirika. Und jetzt lass uns erstmal ein Hotel suchen. Ich brauch ne Dusche und zwar dringend!"

Jean sah die Reihe der fünf jungen, kräftigen Körper an, die dort vor ihm stand. Die Muskeln der bis auf eine Unterhose völlig entkleideten Jungen, die so um die 12 Jahre alt waren, spielten mit ihren Reizen. Jean trat an eine Sprechanlage und drückte einen Knopf: „Perfekt! Also hatte dieses sinnlose Ausbilden der Objekte doch noch nutzen... Wer hätte es gedacht, dass diese Pseudogladiatorenspiele meiner kranken Mutter doch noch zu etwas gut sein würden?" Er machte eine kurz Pause und besah sich noch einmal die Jungen. Dann sprach er weiter: „Bewaffnen sie diese Fünf und setzen sie sie auf _Noir_ an. Entsorgen sie die Übrigen." Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Jungen: „Wie es aussieht, habt ihr euer Leben doch noch nicht ganz verwirkt. Wegtreten!"

Mireille stand unter der Dusche und genoss das kühle Wasser, das über ihren Körper floss. Die Sommerhitze war drückend, selbst unter der Dusche. Die Kühlung des Wassers tat gut. Mireille fühlte, wie die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihr abfiel. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Attentat auf Clara Marceau fühlte sie sich wieder halbwegs wohl. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie das letzte bisschen Wasser über ihren erhitzten Körper rieseln. Dann stellte sie die Dusche ab. Als sie die Kabine verlassen wollte, stand Kirika, selbst duschbereit und nur von einem Handtuch umwickelt, vor ihr und hielt ihr mit ausgestrecktem Arm ein Handtuch hin.

Kirika hatte ihre Partnerin noch nie gänzlich nackt gesehen. Doch nun bemerkte sie, wie wundervoll Mireilles von der Feuchtigkeit noch glänzender Körper war. Dann griff die Korsin nach dem Handtuch, dass die Japanerin ihr hinhielt...

Mireille spürte die Berührung Kirikas' Hand an der ihren, als sie das Handtuch ergreifen wollte. Das nächste, was sie warnahm, war die weiche, ja zärtliche Berührung warmer Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Die Korsin war zuerst so geschockt, dass sie sich geneigt fühlte, sich der Zärtlichkeit hinzugeben. Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, was gerade passiert war...

Kirika spürte, wie Mireille den Kuss erwiderte, wie ihre Lippen sich um die ihren schlossen. Es war wie ein Traum, als ob ein lang ersehnter Wunsch erfüllt worden war. Kirika wollte gerade die Arme um Mireille schlingen, als die Lippen ihrer Freundin sich verhärteten. Erstaunt öffnete sie die Augen und sah in die harten Gesichtszüge Mireilles. Dann wurde sie unsanft beiseite gestoßen und Mireille verließ den Raum. Die Tür flog zu...

Noch im selben Moment ärgerte sich Mireille ob ihres blöden Verhaltens. Das war nicht nötig gewesen, Kirika so zu behandeln. Trotz des Schocks. Klar, sie hatte immer gewusst, dass das Verhältnis zu Kirika nicht nur geschäftlicher Natur gewesen war. Doch sie hatte diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch der sonst so ruhigen Japanerin einfach nicht erwartet...

Kirika hatte sich in die Dusche fallen lassen und saß, an die Wand gelehnt, auf dem Boden der Kabine. Warmes Wasser fiel von oben herab und riss die Tränen mit sich in die Tiefe, die aus den Augen des Mädchens quollen.

Mireille wusste, warum sie Kirika so behandelt hatte: Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür. Nicht für ihre Freundin, nicht nach einer Vergewaltigung. Doch wie hatte sie Kirika, ihre Partnerin, Lebensretterin und sogar Freundin, so entsetzlich behandeln können? Ohne jegliche Erklärung!

Das Gefühl des Kusses brannte noch auf ihrem Mund. Und es war so schön gewesen, so ganz anders als die Rohheit und das Ungestüm von Jean...

Kirika hörte nichts und sah nichts. Verzweifelt weinte sie, ihr Willen gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Und sie hatte Angst! Angst, aus purer Leidenschaft heraus Mireille auf immer verloren zu haben. Plötzlich spürte Kirika eine Präsenz neben sich. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und nahm durch den Schleier aus Tränen die Gestalt Mireilles war, die nun neben ihr in der Dusche saß. Ihr Haar fiel in Strähnen auf ihr Gesicht und ihren entblößten Körper. Dann spürte sie Mireilles Hand an ihrer Wange. Weit weg, wie in Trance, hörte sie die beruhigende Stimme der blonden Frau, die sie so sehr liebte. „Kirika... ich... es tut mir Leid. Bitte weine nicht... Ich... war einfach zu... schockiert..." Mireille legte eine kurze Pause ein. Ihre Stimme klang zittrig und kratzig zugleich. „Gib mir etwas Zeit, Kirika. Ich brauche nur Zeit..." Kirika lächelte. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Langsam näherte sich Mireilles Kopf ihrem Gesicht, die schmalen rötlichen Lippen berührten sanft die ihren. Nur kurz, mehr ein Hauch als eine Berührung. Dann hörte Kirika ein dankbares Flüstern, direkt neben ihrem Ohr. „Danke, Kirika. Ich... ich... ich liebe dich!"

**Endnotiz:** Ich weiß, es ist etwas kitschig am Ende. Aber ich denke, es passt und mal ehrlich: Ohne Kitsch im Leben wär es echt einfach nur traurig und trostlos...


	16. Kapitel 16: Datenauswertung

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1

Ich warne diesmal ganz besonders vor der angekündigten Lemon-Szene... Mehr brauch ich wohl nicht zu sagen. evilgrin

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Datenauswertung**

Mireille lag, den Kopf auf den Arm gestützt, im Bett und betrachtete ihre Partnerin, nein! ihre Freundin, die neben ihr ruhte. Nachdem Mireille sie zu Bett gebracht hatte, war die Japanerin beinahe sofort eingeschlafen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren nun entspannt und sahen sehr friedlich aus. Die Korsin lies sich in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Nur langsam verarbeitete sie das Geschehene. Sie erinnerte sich an die Berührung von Kirikas Lippen auf ihrem Mund, daran, wie sie die Japanerin so schrecklich behandelt hatte. Und das, obwohl sie sich schon lange irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren darauf eingestellt hatte, dass es irgendwann einmal passieren würde. Mireille konnte ihr Verhalten nicht verstehen. Das Gefühl war doch so schön gewesen. Es war überhaupt nicht mit der Gewalt Jeans zu vergleichen, die er ihr angetan hatte. Warum dann nur? Weil Kirika eine Frau war? War es etwa so anstößig, eine Frau zu lieben? Oder weil sie noch Angst vor Berührungen hatte? Es war ja nicht Kirikas Schuld gewesen. Im Gegenteil! Kirika hatte ihr geholfen, sie mehrfach gerettet und sich... liebevoll um sie gekümmert. Mireille begann langsam die Zeichen zu verstehen, die Kirika schon so lange ausgesendet hatte. Und wie sie insgeheim längst ebenfalls Liebe empfunden hatte. Inständig hoffte Mireille, dass Kirika ihr den Fehler verzeihen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Kirika mit einem eingeschlafenen rechten Arm. Sie öffnete die Augen und als sie den Grund für den tauben Arm erkannte, ging ihr Puls schneller: Mireille hatte sich – ob unbewusst oder bewusst konnte Kirika nicht sagen – in der Nacht an sie geschmiegt und war auf dem Arm der zierlichen Japanerin zu liegen gekommen. Die fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge, teilweise verdeckt durch blonde Strähnchen, waren in ihrer Achselhöhle vergraben. Kirika versuchte, sich nicht zu rühren und diesen Moment der Nähe, der Verbundenheit, nicht zu zerstören. Sie genoss die Wärme, die von Mireilles Körper ausging und sog den Duft ihres Haares ein. Der sanfte Atem Mireilles, die glücklich und mit lächelnder Miene schlief, streichelte Kirikas Wangen. Diese legte ihren freien Arm um die Korsin und zog sie näher an sich heran; mit einem Bein klammerte sie sich an sie. Dieser Moment durfte nie vergehen und Kirika lag viel daran, dass dieser Moment für Immer in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt wurde.

Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Mireilles Körper sich langsam zu regen begann. Schließlich öffnete die blonde Frau die Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Als ihr bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befand, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Doch gleich darauf entspannten sich ihre Züge wieder und sie fing an zu lächeln. Ihre Hand legte sich um Kirikas Nacken und zog den kleinen Kopf zu sich herab. Kirika sah, wie die Korsin die Augen schloss und tat es ihr nach. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher umschlangen sie sich. Schließlich spürte Kirika Mireilles Zunge an ihren Lippen drängen. Leicht öffnete sie ihren Mund und gewährte ihr Einlass. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. So weich und zärtlich hatte sie die Berührung des Küssens nicht erwartet und Kirika genoss die Führung der erfahreneren Frau. Langsam rollte Kirika sich auf den Rücken und merkte, wie Mireille sich seitlich an ihren Körper presste und sich über sie beugte. Die Intensität des Kusses war berauschend und Kirika bezweifelte, dass sie je glücklicher war. Dann löste sich Mireille aus Kirikas Umarmung und stand auf. Kirika öffnete enttäuscht die Augen und zwang die Korsin so zu einem Lachen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, sah sie Kirika lange und tief in die Augen. „Danke, Kirika. Das war sehr schön. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mir etwas schnell ging und du mich überrumpelt hast..." Die Korsin grinste schelmisch. „Es... es war sehr schön. Und deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es das für dich auch..." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und als Kirika rot wurde, fing Mireille erneut an zu lachen. Dann zog sie ihre Freundin an ihren Händen in die Höhe. „Los, lass' uns frühstücken! Ich bin furchtbar hungrig..."

Jaden lag auf der Ladefläche des LKWs. Seine Hand ruhte auf einem kleinen Rucksack und sein Finger spielte mit dem Ring eines Schlüsselbundes. Der blonde Junge war um die vierzehn Jahre alt und für sein Alter war er groß und besaß breite Schultern. Beinahe wirkte er wie ein junger Mann. Der LKW gehörte einer Firma, die im Besitz von Marceau, diesem Bastard war. Der Junge schätzte den blonden Franzosen nicht sonderlich. Um genau zu sein, hasste er ihn. Und seine gottlose Mutter, die ihn vor ihrem Tod zu dem gemacht hatte, was er war. Aber dieser Auftrag würde ihm vielleicht die Freiheit schenken und Jaden war fest entschlossen, diese Chance zu nutzen. Er wusste jedoch, dass nur einer der fünf Jungen, die sich nun misstrauisch beäugten, freigelassen werden würde. Jaden wusste, dass jeder auf die Chance wartete, den anderen zuerst auszuschalten. Jeder brannte darauf, als einziger diesen Auftrag ausführen zu können. Jaden wusste jedoch, dass dieses Verhalten dumm war: Warum arbeitete man nicht gemeinsam und kämpfte dann hinterher um die Freikarte? So war es einfacher für alle. Doch der Junge war sich bewusst, dass ihn dieses Denken nicht weiterbringen würde, da niemand auf ihn hören würde. Plötzlich drehte sich der Fahrer des LKWs um und sprach die Jungen auf der Ladefläche an. Alle wandten ihre Köpfe. „Hey Jungs, wir sind bald da. Ich lass' euch etwas vor der Stadt aussteigen. Ein LKW in der Innenstadt, das fällt sonst zu sehr auf."

Nach kurzer Zeit hielt der LKW am Straßenrand und die Jungen sprangen ab. Kurz warfen sie sich hasserfüllte Blicke zu, dann verschwanden sie, jeder in eine andere Richtung, im Wald.

Mireille und Kirika saßen an einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Hotelrestaurants, gut abgeschirmt von etwaigen neugierigen Blicken von Passanten oder anderen Gästen. Vor ihnen standen die benutzten Teller und Essensreste ihres sehr ausgiebigen Frühstücks. Wenn die Korsin ehrlich mit sich und ihren Emotionen war, hatte sie nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich sein können wie an diesem Morgen und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie groß doch der Druck gewesen war, Kirika nicht ihre wahren Gefühle offenbart haben zu können.

Doch was nun zählte, war die Arbeit, die getan werden musste. Beide Frauen waren sich im Klaren, dass Marceau nicht eher ruhen würde, bis sie tot waren. Daher war es an der Zeit, die Daten auf dem Memorystick auszuwerten, den Mireille hatte anfertigen lassen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte die Korsin erneut Bastian kontaktiert in der Hoffnung, dass er ihnen helfen konnte, die Hintergründe der Geschehnisse zu verstehen. Sie mussten alle Informationen haben, die sie bekommen konnten, wollten sie Marceau einen Schritt voraus sein.

Bastian hatte den Anruf auf seiner Mailbox abgehört und sich die Sache wohl überlegt. Mireille hatte besorgt geklungen und ihm offen gesagt, wie heiß die Angelegenheit war. Doch der Hacker hatte schon oft mit Mireille zusammengearbeitet, seit sie sich vor Jahren über den Weg gelaufen waren. Und Bastian schätzte sowohl die Offenheit der Korsin als auch die Person selbst. Schnell packte er seinen Laptop in einen Rucksack und verließ seine Wohnung.

Kirika besah sich den Mann, den Mireille so freundlich begrüßt hatte. Das war also dieser Bastian: Ein junger Mann Mitte 20, mit schwarzem, mittellangem Haar, das ihm kraus in die Stirn hing und nur knapp vom Rand seiner Brille oben gehalten wurde. Die klugen blauen Augen machten einen selbstbewussten Eindruck und rundeten zusammen mit der schlanken Statur das positive Gesamtbild ab.

Mireille hatte Bastian kurz mit Kirika bekannt gemacht und war dann dazu übergegangen, dem Hacker ihr Problem zu erklären, während dieser seinen Laptop aufbaute und den USB-Stick installierte. Nachdem Bastian eingeweiht war, nickte dieser kurz. „Ich verstehe euer Anliegen, denke ich..." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und dachte nach. „Also ich würde an eurer Stelle mit dem Auftraggeber anfangen. Ich meine den, der euch beauftragt hat, diese Clara Marceau zu liquidieren." Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben nur die Emailadresse und die Textnachricht. Beide sind ungeeignet als Hinweis, zumal die Emailadresse bei einem kostenlosen Provider im Netz kreiert wurde..." Bastian grinste und er wirkte beinahe etwas überheblich: „Da mach dir keine Sorgen. Das krieg' ich schon hin. Und wenn ihr erst einmal die Person habt, ist das erste Teil des Puzzles gelöst, oder? Dann könnt ihr da ansetzen. Und so kommt ihr vielleicht an die Gründe, warum euch Marceau so dringend loswerden will... Es könnte ja sein, dass er sich fürchtet, ebenfalls auf einer ‚Todesliste' zu stehen. Wie seine Eltern." Mireille dachte nach. „Da könntest du Recht haben... Mit dem ersten Teil des Puzzles, mein ich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zwei Dinge ausschließen können. Erstens: Rache spielt in Marceaus Überlegungen keine Rolle, denn er profitiert ja nur vom Tod seiner Eltern. Und das er Angst hat, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Zudem riskiert er mit unserer Verfolgung ein großes Aufsehen. Nimm zum Beispiel mal diesen Waldbrand: Warum geht er so ein Risiko ein, wo es doch viel leichter für ihn wäre, sich zu verschanzen und auf unser Kommen zu warten?" Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wie dem auch sei, ich suche euch zuerst einmal den Kontaktmann heraus, der euch den Auftrag zugespielt hat. Dann sehen wir weiter. Also, ich melde mich dann bei euch."

Damit machte sich der Hacker an die Arbeit. Kirika und Mireille sahen ihm kurz zu. Seine Finger rasten so schnell über die Tastatur, dass einem Zuschauer schwindlig werden konnte. Dann standen die beiden Frauen auf. „Wir gehen aufs Zimmer, Bastian. Meld' dich dann, ja? Raum 202... Okay?" Wie abwesend nickte der Mann kurz. „'kay, Mireille!" Dann vertiefte er sich wieder in seine Arbeit, während Kirika und Mireille die Treppe hinauf Richtung Zimmer gingen...

Bastian arbeitete schnell und gründlich. Spuren verwischte er so gut es ging. Doch es würde dauern, bis er die Daten bekommen würde, die er wollte. Er stellte sich auf einen langen Arbeitstag ein und bestellte sich erst einmal einen Kaffee...

Kirika schloss die Hotelzimmertür hinter ihnen und folgte Mireille, die ins Schlafzimmer ging. „Mireiyu? Was denkst du? Schafft er es?" Die blonde Frau drehte sich lächelnd um. „Ich weiß es nicht, Kirika. Aber wenn es jemand schafft, dann Bastian. Und Eins ist sicher..." Mireilles Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen... „wir haben nun genug Zeit für uns selbst..."

Jaden lief nun seit knapp einer Stunde durch die Stadt und hatte bis jetzt Niemanden von Bedeutung gesehen: Weder die Zielpersonen noch einen seiner ‚Kameraden'. Als es Mittag wurde, entschied er sich dafür, den Auftrag Auftrag sein zu lassen und etwas essen zu gehen. Am Domplatz fand er das kleine Gasthaus der Dombrauerei. Mit vollem Magen ließ es sich sicher besser jagen, dachte er bei sich.

Mireille sah Kirika an, sog ihre Eindrücke in sich auf. Sie liebte Kirika über alles und ihr wurde bewusst, wie lange sie auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Langsam ging sie auf Kirika zu. Ihr war noch nie in ihrem Leben bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie Kirika in diesem Moment nahe sein wollte. Sie liebte sie, mehr als je zuvor. Jede Faser ihres Körpers verlangte es nach der Zärtlichkeit Kirikas. Als sie sich beinahe berührten, blieb sie stehen und sah dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Mädchen ins Gesicht. Es war fein geschnitten und Mireille bemerkte, dass -–obwohl die Züge keine Regung verrieten – die Augen blitzten und der Atem der Japanerin etwas schneller ging. Die Korsin fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, als sie ihren Mund auf die Lippen Kirikas drückte. Diesmal war das Gefühl des Kusses noch viel intensiver als beim ersten Mal. Mireille stieß die Luft aus und sog sie sogleich wieder scharf ein, als sie die zärtlich-fordernde Hand spürte, die sich um ihren Nacken legte. Lustvoll schloss sie die Augen und schloss sanft die Arme um Kirika und zog den Mädchenkörper an sich. Einen Moment genoss Mireille die Nähe und Verbundenheit mit ihrer Freundin, versuchte, jeden Augenblick dieses wundervollen Moments in ihr Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Ihre Zunge suchte einen Weg, Kirikas Lippen zu öffnen, doch plötzlich entzog sich Kirika ihr. Enttäuscht öffnete Mireille die Augen, musste sich jedoch sofort ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck Kirikas sah, die offensichtlich ebenso frustriert war wie sie selbst. „Was ist, Kirika?", fragte Mireille ihre Partnerin. Errötend drehte die Japanerin den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Gott, wie schön das Mädchen war, wenn es errötete. Am liebsten hätte Mireille sie gleich wieder in den Arm geschlossen und sie für immer festgehalten. „Mireiyu... Gestern sagtest du, dass du noch Zeit bräuchtest. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich will dich bei mir haben, dir nahe sein. Aber ich möchte dich auch zu nichts drängen..." Die Japanerin hatte sehr ernst geklungen, doch Mireille musste unweigerlich grinsen. „Dummerchen... Würde ich das hier tun, wenn ich nicht ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht und einen Entschluss gefasst hätte?" Sie zog Kirikas Kopf zu sich und küsste sie erneut, diesmal stürmischer. Und jetzt wich Kirika auch nicht zurück. Lange Zeit hielten sie sich so umschlungen, verharrten in der Umarmung, auf die sie solange gewartet hatten. Schließlich ließ Mireille sich in Kirikas Umarmung fallen und zog sie aufs Bett herab. Sie spürte, wie die Japanerin auf ihrem Körper zu liegen kam und sich an sie schmiegte, spürte den warmen Atem Kirikas, als sie ihre Gesichter mit Küssen bedeckten. Das war so viel schöner als es mit Männern bisher gewesen war. Mireille schloss die Augen und gab sich diesem Moment hin...

Kirika bemerkte, wie ihr Herz schneller ging. Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, doch sich auf eine Antwort zu konzentrieren fiel angesichts ihrer Erregung schwer. Wie weit konnte sie jetzt gehen? Würde Mireille sie verurteilen, wenn sie sie nun ‚richtig' spüren wollte? Oder würde die erfahrenere Frau die Liebkosungen dulden, ja gutheißen? Wie weit konnte sie gehen? Sie liebte Mireille. Sie würde alles tun, damit Mireille sie ebenfalls liebte. Und es würde ihr das Herz brechen, Mireille in diesem Moment zu verlieren.

Mireille nahm wahr, wie es in Kirika arbeitete ohne dass diese ihre Bedenken äußerte. Doch sie sehnte sich sehr nach der Zuneigung Kirikas – auch im körperlichen Sinne. Dieser Moment durfte nie vergehen. Angst und Bedenken waren fehl am Platz. Sie drehte Kirika auf den Rücken und drückte sie in die Decke. Sanft küsste sie ihren Mund, fuhr mit den Händen Kirikas Seite hinunter, streichelte ihren Rücken und ihren Po. Sie spürte, wie sich die Muskeln des Körpers unter ihr anspannten, wenn der Reiz, den sie ausübte, für das Mädchen beinahe unerträglich wurde. Liebevoll betrachtete Mireille ihre Freundin. Wie schön es doch war, mit Kirika Liebe zu machen. Überhaupt, ein schöner Ausdruck: Er spiegelte das wieder, was Sex eigentlich zum Ausdruck bringen sollte: Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen. Kirikas Atem ging nun schnell und bei jeder zärtlichen Berührung stöhnte sie leise. Mireille spürte die Erregung Kirikas, das Verlangen nach mehr. Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf an die Schulter Kirikas, bedeckte ihren weißen Hals mit Küssen, fuhr ihn mit der Zunge entlang und nahm das Zittern war, das durch den jungen Körper fuhr. Mit der freien Linken knöpfte sie noch während des Küssens Kirikas Bluse auf und fuhr mit der Hand hinein, streichelte den kleinen Busen der Japanerin, berührte sanft die Brustwarzen ihrer Freundin. Dann fing sie an, Kirikas Brüste zu küssen, nahm die Brustwarzen in den Mund und umfuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge, spielerisch, mal langsamer, mal schneller. Es war schöner, als Mireille es sich je hätte vorstellen können und bei jedem Blick, bei jeder Berührung, die sie Kirika schenkte, wurde ihr warm ums Herz.

Kirika hatte noch nie solche Lust empfunden und alle Bedenken waren inzwischen von ihr abgefallen, spürte sie doch die innige Zuneigung, die Mireille ihr entgegen brachte. Sie ließ sich ganz fallen in den Liebkosungen, die sie durch Mireille erfuhr, ließ sich entkleiden und erwiderte die Liebesbezeugungen, die Mireille – etwas außer Atem – ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Als sie nackt war, betrachtete Mireille lange ihren Körper, bewunderte ihn. Kein Wort fiel und zerstörte diese wunderbare Stille, die nur vom schnellen Atmen der beiden Frauen durchbrochen wurde. Dann entkleidete sich Mireille und Kirikas Blut begann in ihrem Kopf zu pochen, als die Korsin ihre Hand ergriff und sie auf ihren Busen legte. Unwillkürlich schloss Kirika die Hand und fing an, die Brust zu befühlen, um dann – wie Mireille es bei ihr getan hatte – die Brustwarzen zu küssen. Kirika war sich sicher gewesen, dass Mireille sie nie lieben würde und doch war sie ihrer Liebe nun so nahe, durfte das Intimste mit ihr teilen. Kirika versprach sich und Mireille im Stillen ewige Treue. Sie spürte, wie der Körper der älteren Frau in Wallung geriet, nahm die Wärme wahr, die von ihr ausging. Gerade, als Kirika von den wundervollen Brüsten ihrer Partnerin abließ und sie küssen wollte, spürte sie eine zärtliche Berührung in ihrem Schritt und öffnete instinktiv leicht die Beine, um Mireilles Hand Zugriff zu gewähren, die nun begann, mit sanftem Kreisen der Finger Kirikas Kitzler zu streicheln. Kirika vergaß alles um sie herum und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Rücken gleiten. Mit den Armen zog sie Mireille zu sich, die nun schneller die Hand bewegte. Sie wollte der blonden Frau näher sein als jemals zuvor. In Kirikas Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen vor Ekstase...

Mireille spürte das Beben, als Kirika kam. Als es nach einiger Zeit abebbte, öffnete die Japanerin die Augen und sah die Korsin dankbar an. Dann küssten sich die beiden Frauen. „Wie hat dir das gefallen, Kirika?", fragte Mireille, beinahe flüsternd. Kirika errötete und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Was war das für eine Frage? Wortlos drückte sie Mireille auf den Rücken und fing an, ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Mit der Zunge kreiste sie des Öfteren über die warme und verschwitzte Haut der Korsin, liebkoste Busen und Bauch, bis sie schließlich die Innenschenkel erreichte. Kirika wollte nun ihrer Partnerin das zurückgeben, was sie vor wenigen Augenblicken erhalten hatte, wollte ihr ihre Zuneigung zeigen. Mireille erschien es, als ob Kirika sie foltern wollte: Immer wieder fuhr die Japanerin mit ihrer Zunge in die Nähe des Zentrums zwischen ihren Schenkeln, hörte jedoch kurz davor auf, was Mireille immer wieder zu enttäuschtem Aufstöhnen veranlasste. Schließlich fühlte Mireille die warme und sanfte Berührung von Kirikas Zunge und schloss die Beine um Kirikas Körper, fuhr mit der Hand durch das Haar des Mädchens, während sie zwischen ihren Beinen geküsst wurde.

Schließlich sanken die beiden Frauen erschöpft nebeneinander in die Kissen und umarmten sich. Wortlos streichelten sie sich, berührten die warme, vom Schweiß feuchte Haut des Partners und genossen seine Anwesenheit, seine Zuneigung. Keine von beiden wagte, das Schweigen zu brechen, doch verstanden sie auch in der Stille, was der andere sagen wollte. Die Vereinigung hatte nur kurz gedauert, doch die Verbundenheit, die sie sich durch ihre körperliche Zuwendung gezeigt hatten, war für beide spürbar. Liebevoll sahen sie sich an, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschliefen.

Bastian saß vor seinem Bildschirm und betrachtete das Suchergebnis, für das er mehrere Stunden gearbeitet hatte. Irgendetwas musste doch falsch sein und er überprüfte es mehrmals. Doch es stimmte, alle Kalkulationen waren korrekt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...

* * *

**Endnotiz**: Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Danke auch nochmal an Fabiola, die mich auf ein paar gravierende Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat! knuddl Danke dafür! 


	17. Kapitel 17: Speyer 2

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1  
Ich hoffe, dass es allen gefällt, auch wenn das Ende des Kapitels doch etwas abrupt kommt und ich eigentlich hätte weitermachen müssen... Naja, ich bleib dran, versprochen! ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Speyer (2)**

Mireille wurde durch eine Bewegung Kirikas, die sich in ihrem Arm im Schlaf herumgedreht hatte, geweckt. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Kirika lag, ihr zugewandt und leicht zusammengerollt, in ihre Armbeuge gekuschelt und schlief. Der Gesichtsausdruck der kleinen Japanerin war eine Mischung aus tiefster innerer Zufriedenheit und Glück. Sie war wunderschön wie sie da lag, die Hände um ihren Arm und Hüfte gelegt, fand die Korsin. Sanft strich sie dem Mädchen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die gemeinsamen Stunden waren die schönsten in ihrem Leben gewesen und Mireille war froh und irgendwie auch erleichtert, endlich offen sein zu können. Mit Kirika und auch mit sich. Es war ihr zuerst schon etwas befremdlich und abnormal vorgekommen, Frauen zu begehren und sie hatte es oft mit Männern versucht, die zum Teil auch äußerst liebenswert und nett gewesen waren. Das war es also nicht. Es war etwas anderes, etwas, was in diesen Beziehungen immer gefehlt hatte. Und nun hatte Mireille das Gefühl, dieses unbestimmbare Etwas endlich gefunden zu haben. Die Liebe und Zuneigung, die Kirika in ihrer zurückhaltenden, schüchternen Art ihr geschenkt hatte, war so wundervoll. Mireille lächelte der schlafenden Japanerin zu und küsste sie dann leicht auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie. Schließlich löste sie sich behutsam aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Ein heißes Bad war im Moment genau das Richtige. Gerade, als sie das Bett verlassen wollte, spürte sie eine Berührung an ihrer rechten Hand, die sie zurück zog.

Kirika war aufgewacht, als Mireille sich von ihr löste. Instinktiv zog sie die Korsin zu sich und küsste sie. „Bitte... Lass uns noch einen Moment beisammen sein, okay?" Ergeben und liebevoll lächelnd nickte die blonde Frau und legte sich zu Kirika aufs Bett. Sofort kuschelte sich die Japanerin an ihre Freundin. „Danke... Mireiyu."

Bastian sah immer noch auf den Bildschirm. Es war doch nicht zu fassen! Diese Information würde die beiden Frauen umhauen! Bei dem Gedanken an Mireilles Gesicht musste der schwarzhaarige Mann beinahe laut auflachen. Das würde ein köstlicher Moment werden! Dann las er erneut über den Quelltext hinweg, den er sich nach stundenlanger Arbeit endlich aus dem Netz gesaugt hatte. Ein Name stand circa in der Textmitte. Und der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet dieser in Politik, Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft so einflussreiche Mann es nötig hatte, den Klotz, den die alten Marceaus dargestellt hatten, loszuwerden, war so absurd, dass Mireille und Kirika nie im Leben ohne seine Hilfe drauf gekommen wären. Da war sich Bastian sicher. Stolz erfüllte den Hacker. Nun hieß es warten, bis die beiden Frauen zurück kamen. Zwar hatte ihn Mireille gebeten, sie zu kontaktieren, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Beiden etwas Zeit für sich brauchten. Er würde es männliche Intuition nennen, auch wenn seine Exfreundin die Existenz derselben immer bestritten hatte...

Jean Marceau hielt den Hörer fest an sein Ohr gepresst und lauschte der Stimme. Dann und wann zischte er etwas in den Hörer, während sein Kopf immer roter wurde. Schließlich warf er den Hörer auf den Apparat. „Unfähiges Pack!" Seine Stimme war kalt und emotionslos und doch war der Zorn deutlich heraus zu hören. Toma, der Sicherheitschef stand an der Tür und wartete darauf, dass sein Boss die Wut an ihm auslassen würde. Doch der blonde Mann blieb ruhig. Er wusste, dass der junge Marceau in brauchte, da er ohne ihn die komplexen Strukturen der Villa nicht durchschauen würde können. Dieser Gedanke war ungemein beruhigend. Dann sah er, wie der lockige Kopf Jeans sich ihm zuwandte. Die Augen Marceaus waren kalt und ein gefährliches Blitzen war in ihnen zu sehen. „Diese Idioten! Einer hat den Wagen dieser beiden... dieser... dieser... dieser Schlampen gefunden! Aber ansonsten haben sie keine Spur von den Frauen! Und nun bekriegen sie sich gegenseitig, um allein die Chance auf Freiheit zu haben, anstatt wie Profis zuerst das Missionsziel zu erledigen!" Toma nickte. „Ich verstehe. Aber bei allem Respekt, Sir: Damit war zu rechnen. Sie hätten die Jungen nicht so sehr unter Druck setzen dürfen. Man darf das Pferd nicht so sehr schinden, dass es Angst bekommt, so dass es ausbricht." Jean strich sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht, die, schweißgetränkt, seine Sicht behinderten. Der Ton, den er anschlug, war schon bedeutend ruhiger. „Ich weiß, Toma. Aber zwei der Fünf sind schon tot. Bleiben noch drei. Und nur diesem einen, diesem Jaden, traue ich den Erfolg zu. Die anderen beiden sind inkonsequente Dümmlinge, die nur auf Stärke vertrauen. Nicht auf Intelligenz und einen guten Plan. Ohne Berechnung und Kälte bringt man es in dieser Welt zu nichts. Nun, Toma, sie wissen, was zu tun ist?" Der Mann nickte. „Gut. Erledigen sie es. Sie können gehen."

Jaden klappte sein Handy zu. Wahnsinn. Marceau war wütend gewesen, sehr wütend. Aber eine Sache beruhigte den Jungen: Zwei Konkurrenten waren schon tot. Es blieben also nur noch zwei übrig. Und die beiden Frauen, deren Wagen er gerade gefunden hatte. Die Interpolverbindung Marceaus hatte sich doch noch als wichtig erwiesen. Jaden grinste. Gegen gute Bezahlung wurde jeder noch so gewissenhafte Beamte schwach. Jaden verließ den Parkplatz. Die beiden Frauen waren sicher zum Dom gegangen, wenn sie hier parkten. Er würde sich durchfragen müssen. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück...

„Was ist, Kirika? Machst du dir Sorgen?" Mireille sah dem Mädchen neben ihr ins Gesicht und küsste sanft ihre nackte Schulter, die unter der Decke herausschaute. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Kirika, die zwar mit zittriger Stimme verneinte, jedoch durch ihre unsichere Körpersprache verriet, was wirklich in ihr vorging. „Kirika, ich kenne dich schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Du bist doch sonst so souverän. Und du vertraust mir doch. Also heraus mit der Sprache!" Die Korsin hatte ihre Freundin inzwischen bei den Schultern gepackt und sie auf den Rücken gedrückt und lag nun seitlich auf ihr. Ihre Nasenspitzen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Die Japanerin wurde rot. „Mireiyu... Die... die... es war wunderschön, Mireiyu. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gemacht und ich wusste nicht, dass es so schön sein kann. Liebe mein ich." Kirika verstummte kurz, doch gerade, als Mireille zu sprechen ansetzte, sprach Kirika weiter. „Ich liebe dich, Mireiyu. Ich war mir schon lange bewusst, was ich für dich empfinde und doch wusste ich es irgendwie nicht. Ich habe noch nie so viel für einen Menschen empfunden, geschweige denn einen geliebt! Diese Gefühle waren mir fremd. Und unser Beruf erschwert das. Wir müssen kalt und emotionslos sein, um zu überleben. Ich habe Angst, dass es nicht funktioniert, eine Beziehung zwischen uns. Verstehst du?" Mireille nickte. „Ja, Kirika, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber erinnerst du dich, als du bei einem Auftrag im Hindukusch angeschossen wurdest? Ich hatte zuerst vor, dich zu erschießen. Und obwohl es gefährlicher war, dich mitzunehmen, habe ich mich für dich entschieden. Ich verstehe zwar erst heute, warum ich so gehandelt habe, aber ich möchte, dass du eins verstehst: Wir sind schon lange mit Emotionen für einander ausgekommen, trotz unseres Berufes. Zum Beispiel, als du mich vor Chloe gerettet hast." Das Gesicht Kirikas verzog sich und die blonde Frau biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war ungeschickt gewesen, Kirika an diese schmerzvolle Sache zu erinnern. Verdammt! Doch die Gesichtszüge der Japanerin entspannten sich sogleich wieder. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Mireiyu. Danke." Mireille fühlte, wie sich Kirika fest an sie drückte und sie umarmte. Sie spürte eine warme Nässe an ihrer Wange, die an Kirikas Gesicht gepresst war. Sie konnte die Flüssigkeit nicht einordnen, doch als sie Kirika anschauen wollte, drückte sich diese so fest an sie, dass eine Drehung des Kopfes nicht möglich war. Und dann wurde der Korsin bewusst, was gerade geschah. Eine Welle der Wärme und Zuneigung überkam sie. So verletzlich, so intim hatte sich Kirika ihr noch nie gezeigt. Mireille legte die Arme um den zitternden Körper. „Ist ja gut. Ich bin da, Kirika... Shh. Ich liebe dich..." Erst langsam und nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich das Zittern, dass von Kirikas Körper ausging, wieder. Dann flüsterte Kirika Mireille zaghaft ins Ohr: „Und dass ich eine Frau bin, macht auch nichts?" Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kirika, nein."


	18. Kapitel 18: Interpol

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1  
Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Erstens hatte ich viel in der Schule zu tun, zweitens intensiv genutzte Ferien und drittens auch einfach ne Schreibblockade :P. Aber jetzt gehts zumindest ein bißchen voran! ;) HF und R&R!

* * *

**Kapitel 18: Interpol**

Inspector Rhodes war ein Mann um die 30 und für seine hohe Position bei Interpol sehr jung. Er war schlanker Statur, sportlich und hatte ein hartes Gesicht. Eine Narbe verlief quer über die Wange, Spur einer längst vergangenen Auseinandersetzung. Sein schwarzes Haar war kurzgeschnitten und lag ihm glatt am Kopf an. Im Moment telefonierte der Interpol-Mann. Schließlich legte Inspector Rhodes den Hörer auf und lächelte. Endlich war es soweit: Die erste verlässliche Information über den wahren Aufenthaltsort der beiden Killerinnen, seit diese ihren brennenden Wagen in einem kleinen Wald in Frankreich hatten stehen lassen. Jetzt konnte er zum ersten Mal beweisen, dass seine Versetzung zu Interpol gerechtfertigt gewesen war. Schnell suchte er die Nummer des Einsatzteams heraus. Diesen Einsatz würde er persönlich leiten. Immerhin konnte er sich Jean Marceau auf diese Art erkenntlich zeigen, der ihm ja diese Position verschafft hatte. Überhaupt, er hatte diesem Mann so viel zu verdanken. Insgeheim hatte Rhodes seinen alten Freund immer bewundert und wollte ihm nacheifern. Doch sein Geschick bei Ermittlungen hatte seinen Freund dazu bewogen, ihn für den Posten des leitenden Inspectors bei einer Interpolabteilung vorzuschlagen. Und da Marceau alle seine Kontakte hatte spielen lassen, wollte Rhodes ihm das nicht ausschlagen...

Mireille hatte geduscht und sich angezogen und war nun dabei, Kirika, die nach ihr unter die Dusche gegangen war, beim Ankleiden zu zusehen. Die Japanerin errötete, als sie den Blick der Korsin auf sich ruhen spürte, sagte jedoch nichts. Als die beiden Frauen fertig angekleidet waren, verließen sie das Zimmer und begaben sich zum Aufzug. Bastian würde sicher schon warten und Mireille rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er sie nicht gestört hatte. Kirika betätigte den Schalter und ein Surren verriet ihnen, dass der Aufzug auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Als er angekommen war, betraten sie ihn und wählten das Erdgeschoss als Ziel. Auf der Fahrt nach unten ergriff Mireille Kirikas Hand und drückte sie. Ein Lächeln wanderte über das Gesicht der Japanerin.

Bastian sah zuerst nicht auf, als die beiden Frauen neben ihn traten und sich an den Tisch setzten. Erst, als sie versuchten, auf den Bildschirm des Laptops zu schauen, der vor ihm stand, wurde ihm die Präsenz der beiden Partnerinnen bewusst. Erschrocken fuhr er in sich zusammen und rückte die Brille zurecht. „E-entschuldige, Mireille. Meine Güte habt ihr mich erschreckt!" Mireille grinste frech. Ironisch erwiderte sie: „Oh, das tut uns aber sooo Leid, ehrlich!" Dabei klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. Der Mann äffte ihr Grinsen nach und lächelte dann zurück. „Also, ihr Beiden. Ich hab etwas herausgefunden, was euch brennend interessieren wird..."

Jaden trat aus der Kühle des Doms heraus auf den erhitzten Platz. Er hatte kein Glück gehabt. Zwar hatte er einen Japaner gefunden, der sich an die beiden Frauen hatte erinnern können, doch dieser hatte ihm auch nicht sagen können, wo er das Paar finden konnte. Jaden fluchte. Ohne ein Ziel vor Augen war es, als ob er die berühmte goldene Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen würde! Aber jammern würde ihn nicht retten. Gerade, als er weitergehen wollte, spürte er ein Vibrieren in der Hosentasche. Schnell griff er hinein und zog das Handy hervor. Das Display zeigte eine neue Nachricht an. Jaden klappte das Mobiltelefon auf und öffnete die SMS:

_Interpol hat die Auftragskillerinnen aufgespürt. Sie befinden sich in einem Hotel am Domplatz. Ein Einsatzteam Interpols ist auf dem Weg. Versucht, ihm zuvor zu kommen und tötet die beiden Frauen. –Jean Marceau_

Jaden nickte grimmig. Endlich war er wieder im Rennen. Dummerweise verkomplizierte der bevorstehende Einsatz einer Polizeieinheit seine Mission. Jaden stahl sich in eine Seitengasse und öffnete den Rucksack. Er zog eine Pistole hervor, lud und entsicherte sie. Dann steckte er die USP in den Gürtel und zog das Hemd darüber. Es wurde Zeit, an die Arbeit zu gehen...

Jean Marceau saß an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und dachte nach. Jaden und diese anderen beiden Schwachmaten waren unterrichtet – dank seines Kontaktmannes bei Interpol, der immer noch davon ausging, dass er Informationen aus reinem Interesse über den Fortgang der Untersuchungen haben wollte. Dieser Volltrottel! Wie konnte er ernsthaft glauben, dass Interpol ernsthaft wichtig war für einen Mann von Marceaus Position – von Informationsgewinnung mal abgesehen? Jean grinste. Wenn die Jungs versagten und es ihnen nicht gelingen würde, die zwei Frauen zu liquidieren, würde dieser Job dem Einsatzteam zufallen. Denn kampflos würden sich _Noir_ nicht ergeben, da war Jean sich sicher. Und im Fall des Falles würden die Polizisten schießen. Der blonde Mann lehnte sich zurück und strich sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln wanderte über sein Gesicht. Mit dem Abschluss dieses Einsatzes war er mit einem Schlag alle seine Probleme los.

„Unmöglich!", entfuhr es Mireille. Die Korsin sah auf den Bildschirm und folgte dem Finger Bastians, der auf eine Zeile in dem langen Quelltext wies. Dort stand ein Name. Ein Name, den die Korsin als Drahtzieher des Verbrechens ausgeschlossen hatte: _Jean Marceau_. „Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Fehler gemacht hast, Bastian?" Der Hacker schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Mireille. Ich bin zu gut, um Fehler zu machen." Er grinste etwas, legte den Kopf schief und sah die Frau an. „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich mindestens genauso überrascht war wie du, als ich es gelesen habe. Immerhin ist es doch verwunderlich, dass der Typ seine Eltern liquidieren lässt, um noch schneller an die Macht zu kommen als er es eh tun würde, oder?" Mireille hatte sich zurückgelehnt und reagierte nicht. Die Verwirrung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber... wieso... weil... Aber wieso hat er uns dann so erbittert verfolgen lassen?" Bastian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich... Erklären kann ich mir das auch nicht." – „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Kirika hatte sich eingeschaltet. Die beiden anderen Personen wandten sich ihr überrascht zu. „Wie meinst du das, Kirika?", fragte Mireille. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erwiederte die Japanerin: „Nun... Vielleicht wollte Marceau verhindern, dass wir genau das hier per Zufall herausfinden. Vielleicht wollte er alle Eventualitäten ausschließen, die es Außenstehenden ermöglichten, etwas über das Komplott herauszufinden." Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. „Das erscheint mir sehr unwahrscheinlich. Dir nicht etwa auch?" – „Nein, Mireiyu. Überleg mal: Wir sind ja auch auf die Idee gekommen, unsere Mails überprüfen zu lassen. Und was, wenn wir geschnappt worden wären von der Polizei? Die hätten garantiert die Mails gecheckt, die Absender überprüft... Und dann könnte selbst ein Jean Marceau abdanken. Der Druck der Öffentlichkeit wäre einfach zu groß." Mireille nickte langsam und Bastian hielt der Japanerin anerkennend den nach oben gestreckten Daumen hin. „Sehr gut gemacht, Kleine. Gut kombiniert, wirklich! Aber wie dem auch sei: Ihr seid in Gefahr, solange Marceau Macht hat, euch zu schaden. Was gedenkt ihr nun zu tun?" Der Hacker rückte sich seine Brille zurecht und sah die beiden Frauen abwartend an.

Rhodes entsicherte die Waffe, die auf seinem Schoß lag, als der Minibus, mit dem er und das Alphateam zum Einsatzort transportiert wurden, sich dem Zielort näherte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Armbanduhr bestätigte seine Vermutung: Keine zwei Minuten mehr bis zum Zugriff. Der Wagen hielt und die Seitentür wurde geöffnet. Schnell sprangen die bewaffneten Männer heraus. Ihre Gesichter wurden durch Sturmhauben verdeckt und sie trugen Kevlar-Westen sowie Sturmschilde. Jeder von ihnen war mit einer MP7-Maschinenpistole sowie einer USP ausgerüstet. Blend- und Rauchgranaten waren an ihren Gürteln befestigt. Rhodes sprang als letzter aus dem Wagen und folgte ihnen zum Lieferanteneingang des Hotels. Noch 30 Sekunden bis zum Zugriff... 25...20...15...10...5... Ein kurzes Fingerzeichen, dann riss einer der Polizisten die Tür auf, drang in das Gebäude, immer mit erhobener Waffe. Das restliche Team folgte...


	19. Kapitel 19: Kreuzfeuer

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1  
Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz. Aber ich wollte mal ein bißchen weiterkommen, bevor ich total den Faden verliere ;). Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt!

* * *

**Kapitel 19: Kreuzfeuer  
**

Mireille sah erst Bastian und dann Kirika an. Ja, was war jetzt zu tun? Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht genau, was zu tun war. Einem Mann wie Jean Marceau legte man nicht so nebenbei das Handwerk. Dazu war er zu einflussreich. Mireille war sich sicher, dass der Mann sowohl die Polizei als auch die Medien kontrollierte. Im schlimmsten Falle kontrollierte er sogar Teile der Regierung oder zumindest wichtige Beamte. Konnte man offen gegen ihn vorgehen und ihn selbst als Bedrohung ausschalten? Schnell verwarf die Korsin den Gedanken wieder. Marceau hatte sich wahrscheinlich gut abschirmen und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in seiner Villa verdoppeln und verdreifachen lassen. Nein, das war keine Option...

Die Stimme Kirikas riss Mireille aus ihren Gedanken.

„Mireiyu, Bastian... Denkt ihr, dass es eine Möglichkeit wäre, diese Verbindung zwischen Marceau und den „unbekannten Killern" öffentlich zu machen? Ich meine... man könnte doch die Medien einschalten, ohne unsere Namen preiszugeben." Der Hacker grinste. „Nun, Kirika, daran hab ich auch schon gedacht und der Plan an sich ist gut. Doch darf man davon ausgehen, dass dieser Marceau die Medien in der Hand hat. Die würden das nicht einmal veröffentlichen." Kirika lies den Kopf sinken und sah aus den Augenwinkeln Mireille an. „Hast du eine Idee?" Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich an Bastian: „Könntest du noch einmal für uns deine Fähigkeiten spielen lassen?" Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde noch breiter und die Selbstverliebtheit des Hackers erreichte einen neuen Maximalwert. „Du meinst, wir sollten die Information in eine Internetseite „integrieren"? Japp, das könnte funktionieren... Zwar wird die Information bald wieder entfernt werden, aber selbst in zwei Minuten hat diese Information dann so viele Leute erreicht, dass einige Köpfe rollen werden..." Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen machte sich Bastian an die Arbeit. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr ihm die Sache Spaß machte...

Rhodes' Einheit hatte die Küche des Hotels gestürmt und war in das Gebäude eingedrungen. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Augenblicken waren alle Bediensteten von den Spezialkräften isoliert und in einen Raum gesperrt worden. Es gab keinen Grund für den Verdacht, dass die beiden Zielpersonen etwas mitbekommen hatten. Einer der Bewaffneten klärte kurz den Direktor des Hotels über den Grund der plötzlichen Aufregung auf und kehrte dann zum Rest des Teams zurück. Rhodes nickte dem Mann kurz zu und sprach dann in das Mikrofon, dass seitlich an seinem Kopf angebracht war: „Team Alpha in Position. Beta, bitte kommen." Rhodes vernahm einen Moment lang nichts, dann kam die Stimme eines jungen Mannes durch den Äther. Sie klang verzerrt, doch Rhodes wusste, dass das auf die Sturmhaube zurückzuführen war. „Hier Beta. Scharfschützen sind auf den Dächern der umliegenden Häuser positioniert, der andere Teil der Gruppe wartet im Zugang zur Kanalisation. Alle Fluchtwege sind abgeriegelt." Rhodes nickte grimmig seinen Männern zu und sprach dann erneut in das Funkgerät: „Gute Arbeit, Beta-Führer! Zugriff erfolgt in wenigen Sekunden. Standby. Over and out." Der Interpolmann beendete das Gespräch und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen. Diese setzten sich langsam in Richtung Speisesaal in Bewegung.

„Gleich geschafft! Die Information ist in ein paar Minuten oben!" Der schwarzhaarige Mann rückte die Brille zurecht und lächelte Mireille an. „Der ist Geschichte!" Kirika und Mireille sahen sich kurz erleichtert an: Endlich würde diese Tortur vorbei sein. „Danke, Bastian...", wandte sich die Korsin an ihren Freund. „Du warst uns echt eine große... RUNTER!" Noch im Drehen ihres Kopfes hatte sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen: Ein Sturmschild, aus der Richtung der Küche! Und es bewegte sich schnell auf sie zu! Marceau hatte also seinen Zug gemacht. Sie stieß Bastian unter den Tisch und ließ sich dann selbst fallen. Schon während sie reagierte, hatte Kirika das Feuer eröffnet. Doch Mireille blieb keine Zeit, sich großartig über die guten Instinkte ihrer Freundin zu wundern...

Kirika hatte als Erste die unerwünschte Gesellschaft bemerkt: Es war nur ein Blitzen gewesen, als eines der Sturmschilder das Licht der Deckenlampe reflektiert hatte, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später waren die stark gepanzerten Männer des SEK durch die offene Küchentür gestürmt. Die Japanerin hatte schnell reagiert und ihre eigene Pistole gezogen. In einer schnellen Drehung ließ sie sich fallen und feuerte zwei Kugeln ab, von der sich die erste in das Schild des vorderen Mannes bohrte. Die zweite jedoch fand ihr Ziel und traf den Kopf des Mannes, der knapp über den Schildrand hinaus ragte. Sie sah, wie der Mann genau zwischen den Augen getroffen zusammen sackte und dabei die beiden Folgenden mit sich zu Boden riss. Dann – Kirika war gerade in Deckung gegangen – begann der Kugelhagel...


	20. Kapitel 20: Deal 1

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1  
Es nähert sich dem Ende!

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Deal (1)**

Inspector Rhodes sah, wie einer seiner Männer niedergeschossen zu Boden sank und die SEK-Männer das Feuer eröffneten. Für einen Moment war er zu geschockt, um reagieren zu können: Waren diese beiden Frauen so verrückt, es gegen ein ganzes SEK aufnehmen zu wollen? Das war doch Wahnsinn! Dann hatte sich der Interpolmann gefangen: „Feuer einstellen!", brüllte Rhodes in den Raum, der inzwischen mit Blei gefüllt war. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Befehl sein Ziel erfüllte und die Männer mit Schießen aufhörten. Rhodes sah, wie die Männer langsam in Deckung gingen, die Waffen immer noch auf den umgeworfenen und inzwischen völlig durchlöcherten Tisch gerichtet. Zwei weitere seiner Männer lagen am Boden. Insgesamt drei Tote bei einem Einsatz, der anders hätte verlaufen sollen... Verdammt! Das würde einen bösartigen Kommentar in seiner Akte nach sich ziehen... Aber vielleicht konnte er die Situation noch retten, wenn er die beiden Verdächtigen lebend festnahm. Und wer etwas wagte, konnte auch etwas gewinnen! Rhodes stand auf und verließ seine Deckung hinter dem Tisch. „Inspector!" Rhodes wandte den Kopf und sah, wie die Bewaffneten ihn besorgt zurückwinkten. Rhodes schüttelte den Kopf. Dann warf er geräuschvoll seine Waffe weg und ging weiter auf den Tisch zu. „Ich habe meine Waffe abgelegt, wie sie vielleicht erkannt haben, sollten sie noch leben...", begann Rhodes. Er erhielt keine Reaktion. Nichts bewegte sich hinter dem Tisch. „Wenn sie jetzt aufgeben, erhalten sie einen fairen Prozess und ihnen wird nichts geschehen... Seien sie doch vernünftig! Widerstand hat hier keinen Sinn mehr! Selbst wenn sie es schaffen sollten..." Rhodes wurde von einer Frauenstimme unterbrochen. Sie hatte einen französischen Klang. Rhodes schloss daraus, dass es sich um die von Jean erwähnte Mireille Bouquet handeln musste. Gespannt hörte Jean zu, was die Frau zu sagen hatte. Während sie sprach, wurden seine Augen immer größer...

Jaden hatte sich inzwischen an das Hotel herangearbeitet und stand nun auf der anderen Straßenseite. Zwei Polizisten standen vor dem Eingang und Passanten suchten, von den Waffen, die die Beamten trugen, eingeschüchtert die andere Straßenseite auf. Jaden fluchte. In das Hotel gelangte er auf die Art sicher nicht und sollte es wider Erwarten diesem verfluchten Inspector doch gelingen, die beiden Frauen lebend festzunehmen, hatte er keine Chance mehr, sie doch zu töten. Nun war die einzige Überlebensmöglichkeit, die beiden anderen Jungs auszuschalten und darauf zu hoffen, dass die beiden Killerinnen sich zu Wehr setzen würden...

Das Feuer hatte aufgehört und Mireille hatte nun zum ersten Mal Zeit, sich ihrer Lage richtig bewusst zu werden: Kirika, Bastian und sie selbst befanden sich hinter einem völlig zerstörten Holztisch, der von den Kugeln nur so durchsiebt worden war. Sie war Gott sei Dank unverletzt, doch Bastian und Kirika schienen nicht so gut davon gekommen zu sein: Kirika hielt sich die linke Schulter, während sich unter ihrer Hand der Stoff ihres Pullovers rot färbte, Bastian lag auf dem Bauch und atmete flach. Blut breitete sich unter seinem Körper aus. Und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wartete höchstwahrscheinlich ein ganzes SEK... Dieser gottverdammte Marceau! Wahrscheinlich hatte er gehofft, dass Kirika und sie sich zur Wehr setzen und bei dem Einsatz draufgehen würden! Aber sie lebte und nun war der Tag der Abrechnung! Wenn sie ihre Karten nun geschickt spielte, konnte sie alles zum Guten wenden!

Jaden hatte sich auf eine dem Hotel schräg gegenüberliegende Bank gesetzt und behielt es im Auge. Plötzlich hörte er das vertraute Rattern von Maschinenpistolen und dazwischen ein paar Schüsse von normalen Handfeuerwaffen. Nach einigen Momenten stoppte das Feuer. Hoffnungsvoll atmete der Junge auf: Nun war er zumindest ein Problem los... Blieb nur noch, die beiden Konkurrenten auszuschalten. Er stand auf und verließ die breite Straße durch eine Seitengasse. Wenn er das Hotel im Auge behielt, würde es ihm sicher gelingen, den Anderen aufzulauern.

Der Inspector gab ein paar Befehle und die Männer des SEK zogen sich etwas zurück, blieben jedoch in Bereitschaft und sicherten die Ausgänge. Es war klar, dass sie nun nicht mehr entkommen konnten und Mireille hoffte inständig, dass ihre Worte auf den Mann gewirkt hatten. Langsam hob sie die Hand über den Tisch und warf – für alle sichtbar – ihre Waffe weg. Kirika tat es ihr gleich. Dann standen die beiden Frauen langsam auf. Ihr gegenüber stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann, gutaussehend, wäre da nicht die lange Narbe auf seiner linken Wange. Mireille sah ihm in die Augen. Würde er sein Wort halten? Sie konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, was auf eine Lüge deuten würde, sondern eher Neugier und Überraschung sprachen aus dem Gesicht des Mannes, der gerade einen Stuhl aufrichtete, der bei dem Kampf umgefallen war, und sich setzte. Dann wies er auf die anderen beiden Stühle. Mireille und Kirika setzten sich ebenfalls. Kaum hatten sie sich niedergelassen, winkte der Interpolmann einen der Männer zu sich. „Kümmern sie sich um den Schwerverletzten. Sichern sie seine Versorgung und bringen sie ihn anschließend in U-Haft." Schließlich wandte sich der Mann ihnen zu und stellte sich vor. „Mein Name ist Rhodes. Ich arbeite, wie sie sich vielleicht bereits denken konnten, für Interpol." Mireille nickte dem Mann kurz zu und ignorierte die Hand, die ihr geboten wurde. Es war nicht an der Zeit, Freundschaft zu schließen oder höflich zu sein, immerhin ging es um nicht weniger als ihre eigene Haut. Und die ihrer Freundin. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick versicherte sie sich, dass mit Kirika alles in Ordnung war. Die Wunde der Japanerin hatte inzwischen auch aufgehört, zu bluten. Die Korsin wandte sich wieder dem Mann ihr Gegenüber zu. „Mein Name ist Mireille und das ist meine Partnerin Kirika." Die blonde Frau wies mit diesen Worten kurz auf ihre Partnerin. „Wir sind, wie ihnen von ihrem Freund Marceau sicher bekannt sein dürfte, _Noir_." Rhodes nickte. „Sie sind klug. Woher wussten sie, das ich Marceau kenne?" Mireille lachte kurz auf. „Das war nicht weiter schwer herauszufinden. Marceau hat sicher viele Kontakte, auch innerhalb der Polizei. Was glauben sie denn, woher er seine guten Informationen hat? Sie sind doch sicher durch seinen Hinweis auf unseren Aufenthaltsort aufmerksam geworden und deshalb hier aufgetaucht, habe ich Recht?" Der Mann errötete leicht und nickte abermals. „Woher, Frau Bouquet, nehmen sie eigentlich die Dreistigkeit, verhandeln zu wollen? Sie deuteten an, mir etwas anbieten zu können. Ihnen dürfte doch bewusst sein, dass ich das als guter Beamte eigentlich gar nicht annehmen dürfte." Die blonde Frau fing leicht an zu lächeln und nickte kurz. „Nun, sehen wir es doch einmal so: Ich biete ihnen etwas an, dass für ihre Karriere von mehr Bedeutung sein dürfte, als diese Lappalie hier. Woher zum Beispiel, glauben sie, wusste Marceau unsere Namen und unseren Codenamen, _Noir_? Ich meine, nicht einmal – verstehen sie das bitte nicht als Beleidigung – sie wussten das! Es ist mir klar, dass Marceau von ihnen Informationen bekommen hat. Doch zu allererst hat er ihnen doch etwas zugespielt, oder?" Rhodes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein, kann nicht sein." Er lächelte kühl. Mireille erhob etwas die Stimme: „Stellen sie sich nicht blöd, Rhodes! Und vor allem: Verkaufen sie mich nicht für blöd! Das ist unter unser beider Niveau!"

Rhodes atmete tief aus. Die Frau hatte Recht: Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich dumm zu stellen. Wollte er wirklich Informationen bekommen, sollte er kooperieren. Und wenn die Informationen nutzlos waren, konnte er sie immer noch festsetzen. Er lockerte etwas seine Krawatte. „Also, worauf genau wollen sie hinaus, Frau Bouquet?"


	21. Kapitel 21: Deal 2

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1  
Also, kurz vor dem Ende... es kommt. Sicher! muahahahahaha

* * *

**Kapitel 21: Deal (2)**

Mireille wusste, dass sie Rhodes mit diesem Moment in der Tasche hatte und lächelte leicht. „Nun, Monsieur, unsere Informationen werden ihnen mit Sicherheit auf der Karriereleiter weit nach oben katapultieren. Aber umsonst bekommen sie diese Informationen natürlich nicht..." Rhodes grinste leicht. Betont ironisch erwiderte er: „Natürlich. Was erwarten sie denn von mir? Etwa freies Geleit?" In ihrem Innern musste die blonde Korsin beinahe etwas lachen, so dreist kam ihr die Forderung vor. „Ja, so in etwa, Inspector." Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Information der Welt wäre das wert. Soviel müsste ihnen ja bekannt sein. Sie werden verdächtigt, weltweit mehr als fünfzig Morde begangen zu haben, die wir ihnen mit etwas Recherche sicher nachweisen können. Glauben sie im Ernst, dass wir sie wieder laufen lassen?" Rhodes schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lachte. Dann setzte der Inspector ein Pokerface auf und wurde ernst. „Mal im Ernst, Frau Bouquet: Was macht sie ihrer Sache so sicher?" Mireille wurde ebenfalls ruhig. Die Verhandlungen traten in die kritische Phase ein. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Kirika, die wie versteinert da saß, beschloss Mireille, ihre Karten auszuspielen. „Was würden sie tun, wenn ich ihnen sagen könnte, wer hinter all den schmutzigen Aktivitäten der letzten Tage wirklich die Finger hätte? Was wäre, wenn ich beweisen könnte, das ihr geschätzter Marceau in Wirklichkeit überall die Finger im Spiel hat, wo sich in Europa illegal Geld machen lässt? Viel Geld, um genau zu sein... Was, wenn ich ihnen beweisen könnte, dass Jean Marceau es war, der seine Eltern liquidieren ließ, um sich noch mehr Macht zu beschaffen? Was, wenn ich ihnen beweisen könnte, das es Jean Marceau war, der sie benutzen wollte, um uns für immer loszuwerden, so dass wir dieses Geheimnis nie ausplaudern würden können?" Mireille war danach, noch weiter zu reden und den Mann ihr gegenüber in einem Redeschwall untergehen zu lassen, doch der Mann lachte nur. „Das ist doch absurd!", unterbrach er sie. „Das glauben sie doch selbst nicht, bei allem Respekt!" Mireille lächelte sanft und nickte nur bestimmt. „Doch, Monsieur, das glaube ich. Nein, das weiß ich! Sehen sie sich die Sache doch einmal genauer an, denken sie nach: Marceau konnte sie genauestens in Kenntnis setzen, wer wir waren. Er wusste von Informationen, die nicht einmal sie wussten. Wer hat sie zum Beispiel auf unsere Fährte noch in Frankreich gesetzt, bevor unser Auto in einem Wald explodierte? Natürlich, natürlich: Mir ist bewusst, das sie uns in Frankreich von alleine gefunden haben. Doch die Informationen, die zu unserer Entdeckung führten, haben sie doch sicher von Marceau. Übrigens: Die Frauenleiche, die sie sicherlich gefunden haben, war eine von Marceau auf uns angesetzte Killerin. Wie sonst hätte sie an Ausrüstung kommen können, die sonst nur Spezialkräften zur Verfügung steht? Marceau hat diese Kontakte. Des weiteren gibt es ein lateinisches Sprichwort: _Cui bono?_ Wem nützt es? Seien sie ehrlich: Marceau nützt der Tod seiner Eltern am Meisten. Natürlich, die Marceaus hatten Feinde in der demi-monde, aber glauben sie im Ernst, das die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bei einer so wichtigen Veranstaltung nicht sehr streng sind? Zudem werden sie feststellen, wenn sie ihre Arbeit richtig erledigen, dass die Kinder, die aus Waisenhäusern überall in Frankreich verschwinden und die ganz zufällig den Marceaus gehören, bei abartigen Gladiatorenspielen zur Belustigung reicher und einflussreicher Leute hingeschlachtet wurden..." Rhodes war immer noch ernst. Doch er schien noch skeptisch zu sein. Mireille musste sich eingestehen, dass sie noch lange nicht die überzeugensten Argumente gebracht hatte. Der Mann ließ anscheinend die Gedanken spielen. „Frau Bouquet. Das sind alles nur Indizien. Marceau ist in ganz Frankreich und sogar über die französischen Grenzen hinaus als sozialer und spendabler Mensch bekannt..." Mireille nickte. „Alles nur Tarnung, Inspector. Denken sie etwa, dass sie ihre Position aus reiner Güte heraus von Marceau bekommen haben? Denn das Marceau ihnen diese Position verschafft hat, ist leicht zu erkennen: Warum würden sie ihm sonst interne Informationen zuspielen wenn nicht aus Dankbarkeit? Etwa aus Mitleid? Ich bitte sie! Niemand würde seinen Job auf diese Art und Weise riskieren, es sei denn, ein guter Freund würde ihn bitten. So hat uns auch sicher seine Killerin gefunden. Und schon haben sie einen weiteren Baustein des Puzzles: Ihm allein nützt ihre Tätigkeit. Die Freundschaft mit ihnen, die Position, die sie dadurch erhielten... Alles nur ein kluger Schachzug! Sie sind nichts als ein weiterer Bauer in seinem Schachspiel! Erkennen sie nicht die Art, wie er mit Menschen spielt? Natürlich wird er gedeckt: Menschen aus Wirtschaft und Politik stehen hinter ihm, sind sie doch durch ihn groß geworden oder hoffen darauf, durch ihn groß zu werden! Und zu guter Letzt: Warum will Marceau von ihnen Informationen über den Fortgang der Ermittlungen, wenn er nicht unseren Tod wünscht, uns verfolgen lässt? Rache – beim besten Willen – spielt hier keine Rolle. Nein, nein, das einzige, was dieser Psychopath wünscht, ist, dass wir sein größtes, dunkelstes Geheimnis nicht herausfinden und dann ausplaudern können: Dass er seine Eltern liquidieren wollte! Mein Bester, gerade sie sollten in ihrem Beruf wissen, dass die Frage, wem ein Verbrechen nützt, immer am weitesten zur Wahrheit führt. Habe ich nicht Recht?"

Rhodes fühlte sich wie erschlagen vom Redeschwall der blonden Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß und ihn – leicht verschwitzt – ansah. Die kühlen Augen, die seine zu fixieren schienen, waren hart wie Stahl. Rhodes wandte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und wich dem Blick aus. Er musste sich einen Moment sammeln und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Dann, nach einigen Minuten, sah er der Killerin, die sich als Mireille vorgestellt hatte, direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme war, gegen seinen Willen, etwas zittrig und es dauerte einige Worte, bis er wieder die Kontrolle über seine Stimmbänder gewonnen hatte. „Hören sie: Jean ist ein guter Freund von mir. Wir waren zusammen auf der Universität und wie sie richtig bemerkten, bin ich durch Jeans Hilfe in die Position gekommen, die ich nun ausfülle. Ich verdanke den Marceaus das Leben, wie ich es im Moment führe. Ich kenne Jean sehr lange und glaube, ihn gut zu kennen. Die Vorwürfe, die sie nun gegen ihn richten, treffen nicht nur ihn, sondern auch mich hart, setzen sie doch voraus, dass ich meinen Freund so gut wie gar nicht kannte. Sie scheinen sich viel auf ihre Menschenkenntnis einzubilden, Frau Bouquet, und um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich ihnen, dass sie sehr gut ist. Das ist auch nötig in einem Beruf wie dem ihren. Lassen sie es mich so ausdrücken: Ich verabscheue sie. Und nicht nur sie, sondern ebenso ihre Tätigkeit. Sie mögen eine schöne, verführerische Frau sein, doch in ihrem tiefsten Inneren sind sie ein Schwein." Rhodes' Blick war nicht hasserfüllt, doch der kalte Zorn aus seinen Augen ließ Mireille innerlich schaudern. „Ich habe mein Leben lang Menschen wie sie gejagt, ich bin zur Polizei, um Menschen wie ihnen das Handwerk zu legen. Jean Marceau hat mir diesen Lebenstraum erfüllt. Ich sage ihnen ehrlich: Bei ihren schwachen Beweisen, die für eine Anklage vor meinem eigenen Gewissen und auch vor einem Gericht nicht ausreichen werden, sehe ich mich weder in der Lage noch im Recht, ihnen auch nur den geringsten Handel anzubieten. Und sollten sie ihre Anschuldigungen nicht beweisen können und diese sich als falsch erweisen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man ihnen die Höchststrafe verpasst." Rhodes war im Begriff aufzustehen. „Entweder sie legen nun alle Karten auf den Tisch, oder ich werde sie abführen lassen. Und dann habe ich nicht mehr die Autorität, sie laufen zu lassen. Hier und jetzt ist ihre letzte Chance... Sitzen sie erst einmal, kann ich nicht behaupten, dass bei dem Zugriff des SEK etwas dazwischen gekommen ist oder sie geflohen sind." Rhodes' Gesichtsausdruck wurde einen Grad versöhnlicher: „Hören sie, wenn sie Recht haben mit ihren Anschuldigungen, so darf ich ihnen versichern, dass ich mich für sie einsetzen werde. Denn dies würde bedeuten, dass mein Leben bis jetzt auf einer Lüge aufgebaut war, das mein Leben nur so stattfand, weil ich von Verbrechern „gesponsort" wurde. Mit ihrer Aufdeckung der Wahrheit hätten sie mein Leben zum Besseren verändert. Und ich gebe ihnen mein Wort als – ja, dieser Begriff bedeutet heute nicht mehr viel – als Ehrenmann, dass ich auf den Handel eingehen würde. Nicht aus Sympathie mit ihnen, nein. Ich würde sie spätestens nach einer Frist von einem Tag wieder verfolgen lassen, glauben sie mir. Aber aus Rache an Jean Marceau. Und nun, denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, offen zu spielen."

Mireille saß eine Zeit lang still da und sah den Mann, der vor ihnen saß, an. Sie beobachtete seine Augen und konnte erkennen, dass er offen war. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie ihm vertrauen würde können. Zudem war es die einzige Möglichkeit, doch aus der Schlinge zu kommen. Mireille lächelte den Mann an, freundlich, zum ersten Mal. „Sie sind ein guter Pokerspieler, Inspector..." Rhodes lächelte zurück.

Kirika hatte die ganze Zeit dem Gespräch zwischen den Beiden, ihrer Partnerin und Freundin und dem fremden Mann, angespannt gelauscht. Sie war angespannt gewesen und hatte selbst den Schmerz der Schusswunde völlig vergessen. Es war beinahe unheimlich gewesen, wie gut Mireille argumentiert hatte und im Stillen bewunderte Kirika die schöne Korsin für ihre Eloquenz. Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass auch dieser Inspector ein guter Redner und Mireille sicher ebenbürtig war. Mehrmals während dem langen Gespräch zwischen den Beiden hatte Kirika die Spannung förmlich fühlen können, doch nun schien sich alles zum Guten zu wenden. Der Mann hatte freundlich gelächelt und schien nun auf ihre Argumente eingehen zu wollen. Und auch Kirika hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, ihm trauen zu können. Doch das Reden sollte sie lieber Mireille überlassen. Von Rhodes unbemerkt ergriff sie unter dem Tisch Mireilles Hand und drückte sie liebevoll. Sie spürte, wie ihre zärtliche Berührung erwidert wurde...

Jaden hatte sich etwas vom Hotel entfernt und saß nun über sein Handy gebeugt auf einer Bank. Mit schnellen Fingergriffen tippte er eine SMS: _„Zugriff erfolgt. Schießerei. Frauen tot. Mache mich auf Rückweg."_ Dann klappte er das Handy zu und stand auf. Ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite liefen zwei Jungen und bogen in eine enge Seitengasse in Richtung Hotel, der Richtung, aus der Jaden gekommen war. Der Junge grinste. ‚Null Hirn, die Beiden...' Langsam folgte er ihnen. Die Beiden schienen nicht zu wissen, dass die Killerinnen bereits tot oder von der Polizei gefasst worden waren. Das war zu seinem Besten.

Jean Marceau blickte auf sein Handy und lächelte. Da hatte Rhodes seine Arbeit tatsächlich zufriedenstellend erfüllt, ohne dass er auch nur von seinem „Auftrag" etwas geahnt hatte. Zufrieden setzte er sich in den Sessel. Nun hieß es nur noch, den Kleinen zu liquidieren, wenn der naive Bengel zurückkam, um seine Belohnung zu holen. Dann waren alle Mitwisser ausgeschaltet und seine Macht würde fürs Erste gefestigt sein. Selbstsicher sah Jean an die Decke und erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Tage. Zu schade, dass die kleine Korsenschlampe tot war. Mit ihr zu spielen war ein Vergnügen gewesen.

Jaden beugte sich über die Leichen der beiden Jungen, die er in eine Mülltonne geworfen hatte. Die schallgedämpften Schüsse waren nicht gehört worden und das Blut, dass aus den Hinterköpfen der beiden anderen Jungen troff, gerann bereits. Jaden warf die Pistole weg und grinste. „Auftrag erledigt, Monsieur...", sprach er bei sich. Dann schloss Jaden den Deckel der Mülltonne und machte sich auf den Rückweg.


	22. Letztes Kapitel: Totentanz

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**Notiz des Autors:** Ich hoffe, liebe Fabiola, dass Dir die Geschichte, die ich Dir widmete, gefallen hat. Ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken für deine treue Leserschaft, für all die inhaltlichen und stilistischen Ratschläge und vor allem für Deine Freundschaft, die mir die Energie gegeben hat, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und solange durchzuhalten.

Dank möchte ich auch haruchan1980 aussprechen, die als zweite Leserin der Geschichte von Anfang bis Ende gefolgt ist.

Danke Euch beiden! ;)

-_F4S4N (Philipp Engert)_

* * *

**Letztes Kapitel: Totentanz**

Rhodes saß mit gefalteten Händen am Tisch und sah die beiden Frauen ihm gegenüber an. Ihm war klar, dass er soeben mit seinem Verhalten seinen Job riskierte und auch einem guten Freund statt Vertrauen Misstrauen entgegen gebracht hatte. Ein bißchen schämte er sich, doch die Argumentation der blonden Frau war schlüssig gewesen und hatte dem Interpolmann eingeleuchtet. Und so sicher, wie _Noir_ sich der Sache zu sein schien, mussten sie wohl auch handfeste Beweise haben. Rhodes ließ die Gedanken wandern, überlegte, wägte ab: Er würde auf der sicheren Seite sein, wenn er die beiden Frauen festnehmen und vor Gericht führen ließ. Schuldig waren sie so oder so, daran bestand kein Zweifel und sie hatten das ja auch bereits zugegeben. Der Fall war in sofern abgeschlossen. Doch die Anklage, die sie gegen Marceau geführt hatten, wog schwer und Rhodes überlegte, ob er – falls diese Vorwürfe sich eines Tages doch als wahr entpuppen sollten – mit seinem Gewissen klar kommen würde, einem solchen Schwein geholfen zu haben. Wer von beiden, _Noir_ oder Marceau, war das größere Übel, das größere Schwein? Was sollte er tun? Was?

Mireille merkte, wie die Fassade des Mannes vor ihr zu bröckeln begann. Sie entschied, dass es am klügsten war, ihn noch etwas kochen zu lassen. Mit sanfter Stimme ergriff sie die Initiative: „Monsieur, ich kann sie sehr gut verstehen, glauben sie mir. Mir ist bewusst, was wir in ihren Augen sind: Mörder, Monster... Das Marceau ebenfalls ein Schwein ist, bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass unsere Taten damit gerechtfertigt sind. Jedoch bedeuten wir für die Gesellschaft keine Bedrohung, wir beuten Arme und Schwache nicht aus, wir nehmen nicht zur Belustigung den Tod von Kindern in Kauf, wir töten nicht für Macht. Und wir töten keine Unschuldigen! Sie können mir misstrauen und tun damit wahrscheinlich sogar das Richtige. Aber ich kann ihnen den Beweis liefern, der sie zur Wahrheit führen wird, den Beweis, dass ich die Wahrheit gesprochen habe."

Mireille machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und Rhodes geriet ins Wanken. „Beweis? Wie wollen sie das wirklich handfest beweisen?" Mireille fuhr in ernstem Ton fort: „Sie erinnern sich an den Mann, der sich in unserer Gesellschaft befunden hat? Sein Name ist Bastian. Er ist Hacker, ein guter dazu. Wir haben ihn kontaktiert, weil wir uns über die Hartnäckigkeit Marceaus, uns töten zu wollen, gewundert haben. Wir wollten herausfinden, ob hinter dem einfachen Mord an seinen Eltern doch etwas mehr steckte und so haben wir die Mail, die den Auftrag enthielt, von Bastian im Netz zurückverfolgen lassen. Die Adresse war bei einem kostenlosen Mailprovider gemeldet und ein Name des Accountinhabers war nicht zu erkennen. Daher benötigten wir die Hilfe des Hackers. Er hat für uns recherchiert und herausgefunden, wer uns beauftragt hat. Können sie es sich bereits denken?" Rhodes' Miene war düster geworden und es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese Argumentation mehr einleuchtete als alles, was vorher gesagt worden war: „Marceau... Und da sie nicht einmal wussten, dass wir kommen würden, kann dies auch kein von ihnen fingierter Hinweis sein. Wo befindet sich das Ergebnis der Recherche?" Rhodes sah Mireille nun direkt ins Gesicht, sein Blick war stechend und Mireille spürte neben der inneren Ruhe Rhodes' auch etwas Anderes: Zorn!

Rhodes brannte innerlich: Wenn dieser Beweis tatsächlich existierte, war sein bester Freund, einem Menschen, dem er absolut vertraut hatte, ein Verbrecher, schlimmer als alle anderen. Und er hätte ihm beinahe zur absoluten Immunität verholfen, wenn er – wie dieser Mistkerl es anscheinend geplant hatte – die beiden Frauen bei dem Einsatz „liquidiert" hätte! Was für ein perfides Dreckschwein! Rhodes rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. Er hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie nicht professionell war, aber es ging ihm auch nicht mehr um die beiden Killerinnen. Was nützte es, sie festnehmen zu lassen? Zwei andere Menschen auf der Suche nach einem gewinnbringenden Job würden ihre Arbeit übernehmen. Aber bei Marceau war das etwas anderes: Hier hatte er die Chance, einen wirklich großen Fang zu machen, einen Fang, der ihm die innere Genugtuung verschaffen würde, sich an seinem „Freund" gerächt zu haben für das Gefühl des Betrogenwordenseins, das ihn beschlichen hatte. Mit etwas stockender Stimme wandte sich Rhodes an die beiden Frauen: „Was verlangen sie für den Beweis?"

Kirika war dem Gespräch gefolgt und war im Verlauf der Unterhaltung zwischen ihrer Partnerin und dem fremden Mann immer ruhiger geworden. Es kristallisierte sich immer mehr heraus, wer die Oberhand gewinnen würde und Kirika fühlte, wie die Informationen, die Mireille dem Inspector gab, diesen hart trafen. Ein bißchen tat ihr der Mann Leid: Er war betrogen worden von einem ihm wichtigen Menschen, sein Weltbild war ins Schwanken geraten und nun sollte er auch noch zwei Verbrecherinnen wie sie laufen lassen. Doch für Mitleid war hier der falsche Platz. Sie hatte noch so viel vor mit Mireille, jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wirklich gefunden hatten.

Mireille atmete auf und antwortete mit bewusst ruhiger Stimme: „Sie können sich bereits denken, Monsieur Rhodes, dass wir ihnen den Beweis nicht im Voraus liefern, sondern dass wir uns erst in Sicherheit bringen möchten. Daher bleibt ihnen nichts anderes, als uns zu vertrauen, so wie wir auf ihr Wort angewiesen sind." Rhodes nickte schwach. „Was wollen sie?" Mireille überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Nun, ein Fluchtwagen und ein Handy wären in Ordnung. Mit dem Moment, in dem der Wagen hier ist und wir eingestiegen sind, werde ich sie anrufen und ihnen sagen, wo der Beweis ist. Ist das für sie akzeptabel?" Rhodes nickte erneut und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell wählte er eine Nummer und gab die nötigen Befehle. Dann stand er auf und überlegte kurz. Dann reichte er Mireille und Kirika die Hand. Diesmal ergriff Mireille die ihr hingehaltene Hand und drückte sie kurz. Kirika tat es ihr gleich. Dann wandte sich Monsieur Rhodes zum Gehen. „Ihr Wagen wird in wenigen Momenten hier sein. Das Handy befindet sich im Handschuhfach. Ihre Verfolgung werde ich für zwei Tage aussetzen. Sollten sie jedoch nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten angerufen haben, werde ich den Befehl zur Aussetzung der Verfolgung rückgängig machen. Ich vertraue ihnen und sie können mir vertrauen." Er ging ein paar Schritte, dann drehte er kurz den Kopf. „Wo kämen wir ohne Vertrauen hin in dieser Welt?" Dann verließ er schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

Mireille ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken und lächelte erschöpft Kirika an. Die Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Japanerin lächelte kurz zurück und lehnte sich dann an Mireilles Schulter. „Ein netter Mann...", flüsterte sie. Mireille nickte nur.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam ein Hotelbediensteter: „Frau Bouquet, ihr Wagen wartet..."

**Epilog I (Rhodes' Büro – zwei Stunden später):**

Rhodes saß in seinem Büro und laß die Daten auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops, der vor ihm stand. Die beiden Frauen hatten Wort gehalten und ihn kontaktiert, genauso wie er Wort gehalten hatte: Zwei Tage, mehr als genug, um davon zu kommen. Und der Laptop, den sie ihm zugespielt hatten, enthielt in der Tat alle nötigen Informationen, um Marceau ans Messer zu liefern, wie versprochen. Etwas erschöpft ließ Rhodes sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Ein Freund hatte ihn betrogen, er hatte seine Prinzipien verraten und zwei Mörderinnen laufen lassen... Was für eine verrückte Welt: Die Mörder hielten Wort ihren Häschern gegenüber Wort, die Häscher halfen den Gejagten.

Was für Abgründe der menschlichen Seele es doch gab... Mord, Sadismus, Verrat, Hass, Macht! Und Ehrgeiz! Ein leises Lächeln trat auf Rhodes' Mund. Er hatte gut daran getan, den Frauen zu vertrauen. Die Nachrichten würden sich überschlagen bei dieser Neuigkeit. Und einer Beförderung würde nichts mehr im Weg stehen. Er grinste leicht.

**Epilog II (Gefängnis Paris, Block Alpha-4 für Schwerverbrecher – drei Wochen später):**

Blut trat aus Marceaus Mund, als der Fausthieb seinen Kopf zur Seite riss. Für einen kurzen Moment verdunkelte sich seine Sicht. Dann spürte er, wie sein Körper nach oben gerissen wurde. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm, den Kopf leicht zu drehen und seinen Peinigern ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Na", höhnten sie, „wie fühlt man sich am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette, Marceau? Die Nachrichten haben es ja alles gezeigt... Was man so mit Geld machen kann. Kinder töten, Menschen quälen... Arbeitslosigkeit, Geldgier, Machtsucht!" Marceaus Kopf wurde nach hinten gerissen, als ihn der Springerstiefel an der Schläfe erwischte. Nur von Ferne hörte er die Stimmen weiterreden: „Dein Geld hilft dir hier auch nichts mehr... Hier bist du am Ende, Arschloch." Jean spürte noch, wie ihm die Hose vom Körper gerissen wurde und jemand ihn an seinen Locken empor riss. Dann wurde alles schwarz...

Stunden später erwachte er Jean unter großen Schmerzen in seiner Zelle. Als er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, versagte ihm die Sicht. Nur verschwommene Fetzen drangen an sein Hirn, wurden unvollständig verarbeitet. Unter enormer Kraftanstrengung setzte er sich auf und jaulte beinahe vor Schmerz auf, als er den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Poregion spürte.

„Na, fühlt sich das gut an?" Die Stimme traf Marceau wie ein Schlag. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Richtung zu orten, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und Panik ergriff ihn. „W-wer ist da?" Ein Lachen. Ein helles Lachen. Ein kaltes Lachen. Angstschweiß rann Marceau über die Stirn. „Wer bist du?" Angestrengt versuchte er, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, doch es gelang ihm beim besten Willen nicht. „Du kennst meinen Namen, Jean Marceau." Eine Frauenstimme! Jeans Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, die Stimme einem Gesicht zuordnen zu können. „Was willst du?" Jean ärgerte sich darüber, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen wollte und beinahe panisch klang. Kein Zeichen der Schwäche, keine Schwäche zeigen! Denn das hatte er hier im Gefängnis gelernt: Einen Moment der Schwäche und man war dran. „Du kennst meinen Namen, Jean Marceau. Sieh dich an, was aus dir geworden ist... Damals fühltest du dich mächtig und stark, hab ich Recht? Als du meine Freundin geschändet hast, als du ihren Körper mit Gewalt genommen hast? Hab ich Recht?"

Kirika schlug zu und Jean wurde vom Bett geschleudert und rollte in eine Ecke. Dieses Schwein! Was hatte er Mireille angetan... Mit langsamen Bewegungen schraubte Kirika den Schalldämpfer auf die Waffe. Marceau, der das Geräusch anscheinend zuordnen konnte, fing an zu wimmern: „Gn-Gnade! Bitte, töte mich nicht!" Kirika lachte auf. „Du hast damals auch keine Gnade gekannt, als sie geschrien hat. Stimmt es?" Kirika hob die Waffe und richtete den Lauf auf Marceau. „Niemand wird dir hier helfen. Und wir werden noch viel, viel Spaß haben..." Kirika lachte erneut auf. Dann drückte sie ab.

Jean spürte, wie ihm die erste Kugel das rechte Kniegelenk zerschmetterte. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar, doch er zwang sich, nicht zu schreien. Mit aller Gewalt biss er die Zähne zusammen und spürte, wie ein paar von ihnen nachgaben...

Kirika sah, wie das Blut spritzte. Dann zielte sie erneut. Auch die zweite Kugel traf keine tödliche Stelle, auch die dritte und vierte nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten warf sich Marceau vor Schmerz hin und her, keuchte, wimmerte, schrie. Blut floss aus seinen Knien, Handgelenken und aus seinem Schritt. Kirika genoss den Anblick. Ihr Hass, der die ganze Zeit in ihr gewogt hatte, entlud sich langsam. Als sie genug hatte und der Anblick sie zu langweilen begann, setzte sie Marceau die Pistole an die Schläfe und drückte ab. Sie sah, wie die weiche, warme Hirnmasse auf den Boden spritzte, als die Kugel Marceaus Kopf zerriss und das Blut überall in der Zelle verteilte. Langsam drehte sich die Japanerin um und verließ den Raum. Mireille wartete im Wagen und sie mussten einen Flug erreichen...


End file.
